Elijah's Eternity: Smutty Oneshots
by eternitysstories
Summary: A series of smutty oneshots set in the AU of Elijah's Eternity, unrelated to the main story. This is just a side project to be worked on when writer's block comes to call. Updates will vary, as this is not my main focus! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I'm Not Jealous!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Author Note**: These are a bunch of one shots between Elijah Mikealson and my OC Eternity, unrelated to the main story in Elijah's Eternity and it's sequel Elijah's Eternity: New Orleans. These shamelessly smutty one shots are prompt based stories set in that AU with the Elijah x Eternity pairing. This is just something for me to work on simultaneously with Elijah's Eternity: New Orleans. Enjoy!

* * *

The lights were down low and the music was obnoxiously loud, as Elijah entered the small club. Eternity had requested that he meet her there, though he didn't understand why. They had a perfectly good set up at a local hotel, in the sleepy little town they were staying in. Yet, she made him promise to meet her there that night via telepathic message, after she had dealt with a bit of queenly business off world.

He could see her clearly standing at the bar, wearing a short black dress while swinging her hips to the music, which made her long hair sway along with her body. It was hypnotizing. Elijah could feel his body react with want for her - his lady.

However, he quickly noticed that she was not alone. Eternity was chatting with a handsome young man and it appeared that he was flirting with her. That was bad enough, but it seemed she was flirting back with the human.

Possessiveness boiled up inside Elijah at the sight, but the last straw was when the young fool dared to lean over and whisper in her ear, making her giggle in response at whatever he had said. Elijah couldn't detect their conversation with his superior hearing, as there was simply too much noise around him.

With vampire speed, he was at the bar, standing on the other side of Eternity. He glared at the boyish male briefly, making the young man swallow thickly in nervousness upon seeing him there. Then Elijah smiled in displeasure at Eternity, who dared to smirk mischievously back at him.

"Hello, Sweetheart," he rumbled at her in greeting. "Forgive me for keeping you waiting. It is fortunate that you found someone to entertain you in my stead, but your new friend can run along now, as his services are no longer required."

"I don't know. John and I were having a good chat," she replied, gesturing to the human male, whom seemed frozen to the spot in face of Elijah's intimidating presence. "He is quite amusing." Eternity looked at the man and he gave an uneasy smile in return, his baby blues barely leaving Elijah.

"Uh, yeah. I was just telling -."

The fool dared to try and speak to him. How adorable. Elijah interrupted the young man by holding up his hand him and shushing him like a child. "I don't give a damn what you were telling _my_ lady," he said with a tight, unamused smile. "You, my young friend, can kindly move along now. You're presence here is no longer tolerable."

The guy frowned at him, but didn't bother to argue. Smart on his part. Elijah didn't want to have to teach the boy a lesson in such a public place, but he certainly would have, should the gentleman have insisted on remaining by Eternity.

Elijah's attention fell immediately upon the snowy woman beside him, who was laughing lightly and grinning widely at him, as she leaned forward on the bar. He looked at her inquisitively, wondering just what in the hell she found amusing.

"You're so jealous," she told him.

"I am not jealous," he replied evenly. "Why ever would I be jealous of a mere boy, when he is clearly unworthy of you?"

Eternity shook her head. "Aye, you were jealous. Why else would you come dashing over here to stake your claim as you did, so to speak?" She countered. "There really wasn't any need. I was only talking to the lad, after all." She said that last part with mock innocence.

Elijah growled then. So that was her game, he thought. She was trying to rile him. Well, so be it. He decided to play along to see where it would lead. Not that he didn't already know. This wasn't the first time she tried and succeeded in riling him up. He knew this game well.

"You were doing more than merely talking, Sweetheart," he said to her, as he ordered a bourbon from the bartender. "I could see your flirtation clearly from across this hovel of a club. You were leading the boy on, knowing I would see it, something that is quite frankly intolerable. I do not take kindly to my woman flirting with another man, even an unworthy one."

As he sipped from the glass set in front of him, Eternity turned to him with a mischievous fire burning brightly in her sapphire eyes. "Is that right?" She said, despite knowing his words to be true already.

"Yes, it is," he nodded with the glass at his lips.

A new song began to play through the speakers around the club. As it did, Eternity grinned at him, while backing away from the bar. Seeing what she was up to, he growled her name warningly, but she didn't heed it.

Instead, she joined the throes of people sandwiched together dirty dancing on the floor. She kept herself in his line of view, while she found a different young man to dance with, moving against the stranger provocatively to which the gentleman seemed to enjoy immensely. What man wouldn't, when a goddess chose them to dance with in such a sexually charged way? A foolish one, that's who, and her dancing partner was no fool.

Elijah felt the predator come out in him at the sight of the human male running his hands over his lady's body, moving in closer to her as they moved provocatively. The alpha male emerged, who wouldn't stand by and let his lady get away dancing in such a fashion with another man. It was made worse when she looked at him point blankly and winked with a seductively mischievous smile. His rage burned through his veins her her audacity, as did his lust for her.

Oh yes, he was going to have to teach her a lesson, but then that was exactly what she wanted.

The whole point of this rendezvous was to rile him up until he acted in the way she wanted him to. She wanted his possessive side to emerge and take control. Well, who was he to deny his woman her desires? If she wanted the alpha male, she'd get him.

Still, despite his passion fueled fury, Elijah maintained control, moving with calm, collected movements. He set his glass down on the bar top, leaving money on it as well. He already knew he and Eternity would be leaving within a matter of minutes. Then with the grace of a predator on the hunt, he moved into the crowd, his eyes never leaving Eternity's swaying form.

Once he reached her, Elijah grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her away from the man she had been dancing with, tugging her harshly against him. He stared intensely down at her, while he snaked one arm around her waist and moved the hand that had grabbed her arm to grasp her hand firmly in his larger one. He swayed with her as he moved them into casual dance. The other man completely forgotten by both of them.

His eyes never left hers and hers stared wide eyed up at him. She licked her lips with nervous excitement, something Elijah found quite erotic. He could hear her heart racing in her chest, a shiver running down her spine as she stared at him with those big wide eyes, full of desire for him.

"You know you're in trouble, don't you, Sweetheart?" He murmured down to her gruffly.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied defiantly, but she was breathless.

Her arousal was beginning to permeate the air. He could smell the sweet deliciousness of it. It made his own need rise tenfold. Damn did he want her! He wanted to punish her for daring to let others near what was his, to flirt as if she were free.

So, why deny himself? He smirked inwardly.

Elijah stopped dancing with Eternity, taking her hand and practically dragging her through the club toward the exit. She half-heartedly tried to break free, both of them knowing perfectly well that if the warrior queen wanted free she could do so easily. This was all part of the game. She played her role as his submissive well.

His Bentley was parked just outside, at the curb. He opened the passenger side door and helped her inside, all the while continuing to stare intensely at her with erotic promises swirling in his dark eyes for her to see. She shivered again at the way he looked at her, before gracefully seating herself inside his car.

Quickly, he got into the driver's seat, starting the car and driving off without looking at or speaking to Eternity. No, he simply focused on driving them as swiftly as he could to the hotel just on the edge of town.

The hotel was a small and plain place, a dime a dozen, but served them well enough while in town. The ride there was a mere twenty minutes from the club, but it was excruciating, especially for Eternity it seemed. Her heart continued to race, her breathing grew labored, and her arousal only intensified as they drove along. She was no doubt letting her mind wander, to imagine the things he was going to do to her, in anticipation of what was to come.

Elijah glanced at her briefly and found that she had her little hands sliding down her body. He watched as one hand slid beneath her mini dress to her bare folds beneath. She never did wear undergarments. His eyes were glued to that hand as her legs were squeezed together around it. He watched as it moved, sliding her own fingers in and out of her slickness, while little moans fell from her slightly opened mouth.

It wasn't long before it became too much for him. He couldn't take it any more. At the next red light, he reached for that naughty hand and tore from between her legs, earring him a startled gasp and followed by a needful moan.

"My pleasure," he growled at Eternity, "Don't touch."

Then just before the light turned green, Elijah wrapped his lips around the digits that had been inside her, tasting her greedily. She watched him as he did this. Her eyes were focused upon his mouth, another moan escaping her lips.

The light turned green and he released her fingers from between his lips, returning his attention to the road. Only a few more minutes and they'd be at the hotel. From that point on, Eternity didn't dare to touch herself again, obeying his command like the good submissive she could be, when she wanted.

Those minutes to the hotel dragged on endlessly, but eventually, they were pulling into the parking lot. Before Eternity could exit the car, Elijah grabbed hold of her arm and tugged her back toward him, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss that that full of dark promises. She whimpered and writhed in the seat in time with the movements of his tongue as he devoured her mouth throughly.

Just as quickly as he had grabbed her, he let her go to climb out of his car. She followed suit, with him coming around the vehicle to take her hand in his again, lacing their fingers together tightly as he lead them inside.

Elijah guided Eternity to their suite at the end of a long hallway located the left of the check in counter. He carried the card key with him of course and swiftly unlocked the door, allowing Eternity inside ahead of him.

When the door shut firmly behind them, Eternity pounced. She practically threw herself at him, her hands flying up into his hair and her lips attaching themselves needfully to his. He let her carry on, but only for a moment, before he was fisting the hair at the back of her head and yanking her head back, breaking their kiss. She hissed in pain from the rough treatment, but it was quickly followed by a pleasurable whimper.

Elijah drew his other hand up and caressed her jaw with his fingertips as he stared lustfully down at her. She looked back at him, licking her dry lips as she waited for his next move. He didn't hesitate as he quietly commanded her, "Dress off. Now."

With that, he released her, stepping around until he was standing behind Eternity. The dress she wore was of a stretchy material that didn't possess any zippers or clasps that would prevent her from taking the dress off herself. The thing was strapless too, so all she had to do was shimmy out of it, which she did with slow grace, wiggling her hips at him as she pushed the fabric down her pale form.

Elijah growled appreciatively, which turned into one of warning when Eternity dared to look back over her shoulder at him with a defiant smirk plastered to her lips. "I would advise against challenging me, right now, Sweetheart," he said. "It would not end well for you. I can guarantee that."

Eternity shivered pleasurably at his warning, and he could see that she briefly debated heeding him. In the end, she didn't move to challenge him further, choosing the wiser path instead.

He moved in, stepping right behind her with his front pressed flush against her back. With one hand, he pushed her hair away from her neck, moving it to one side and laying open mouthed kisses to the column of her throat, while gripping it on the opposite side with his other hand. She tilted her head back, letting it lull onto his shoulder, humming in pleasure.

This gentle show of affection was her reward for choosing not to foolishly challenge his authority. Right now, he was in control and he wasn't about to relinquish it.

Then Elijah felt one of her hands move behind her, between their bodies to caress him teasingly through his dress pants. She rubbed over his hardened cock firmly, causing him to groan into the crook of her neck and then bite down hard there in punishment for daring to touch him without permission.

Immediately, he pulled her hand from his person and bent it behind her back, holding it there so that she couldn't use it. This left her at his mercy.

"I think not, Sweetheart," he murmured hotly at her ear, suckling on the lobe, making her moan slightly.

Elijah released the bit of flesh and kissed the shell of her ear, before stepping away and guiding Eternity around the room by the arm he held firmly in his grasp. The bed was a short distance from the front door and it was to here that he pushed her to, stopping just at the foot of it.

With his unoccupied hand, he first grabbed Eternity's other arm, bending it behind her back to join her other one, grasping both firmly in his other hand. Then he reached up to tug loose the dark red tie he wore. While he did this, Elijah commanded Eternity to magically braid her hair, which she did without hesitation. Then he pushed the braid over one shoulder, to give him clear access to tie her arms together without hindrance. Removing his tie completely from around his neck to tie it firmly around both of Eternity's arms, securing both behind her back.

From there, he pushed Eternity forward so that she was bent over the bed, her backside hanging in the air before him. He caressed her skin gently, as he took her in. It was a sight that Elijah quite enjoyed. He stepped back to admire the view, all the while beginning to disrobe himself, starting by unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, along with his suit jacket, tossing both away carelessly.

He stepped in behind her again, her backside pressed against him as he bent over her back to kiss down her spine, unable to resist touching her in some fashion. Then he moved his mouth lower still, stepping away and kneeling down so that he could reach the globes of flesh off her backside, nipping at the skin there, causing Eternity to squeak and jump slightly.

"I can't want to be inside you, Sweetheart," he murmured to her, against her skin. "I crave you."

She moaned lightly in response.

Then Elijah moved his mouth back over her spine until he could reach her shoulder, where he licked and nipped the skin there. All the while, he took one hand and moved between her parted thighs to caress the slick folds there teasingly. He let two digits slip just inside, causing Eternity squirm against him, wanting more. Yet, he wouldn't go deeper, keeping the thrusts of his fingers shallow.

She felt exquisitely warm and wet against his fingers, making him crave her even more. He groaned at the feeling, imagining that feeling around his cock instead of his fingers.

"Elijah," Eternity breathed needfully. "Please."

Elijah smirked against her skin and chuckled slightly, which turned into a groan as she thrusted back against his hand that in turn, pushed her backside into his still clothed crotch. He bit down onto her shoulder harshly in response to her movements, making her cry out and push back against him again.

His own need spurred him on, causing him to remove himself from her completely, but only long enough to finish removing the rest of his clothing. He did so quickly, tossing the articles away just as carelessly as his jacket and shirt. Then he moved back into position behind Eternity, running the head of his cock over her wet folds teasingly for the briefest moment, before he lined himself up with her entrance and plunged deep inside with one harsh thrust, joint them together at last.

Elijah squeezed his eyes shut at the wonderful feeling of being sheathed inside her. It was wonderfully intense, driven by the possessiveness he felt as a result of her little display at the club. He held himself still for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being buried to the hilt, before the need to move became too great. He slid almost all the way out and then slammed back in harshly once again..

Eternity cried out in pleasure, grinding against him wantonly. Elijah didn't hesitate in establishing a harsh, punishing rhythm, gripping her hips in his hands in a near bone crushing hold. He slammed into her over and over again without mercy.

She didn't mind at all. In fact, Eternity enjoyed the rough treatment immensely. It was what she had been after, when she had dared to flirt with that one man and dirty dance with the other male at the club right in front of him. She wanted it rough, though she really hadn't needed to provoke him so to get what she desired. Yet, Elijah found he kind of liked it, their little games.

Speaking of which, Elijah leaned over Eternity to growl lowly, "Who do you belong to?"

She gasped and moaned, but defiantly refused to answer him. She ground back against him instead, which drove him to fist her hair and yank her head back as far as it would go in her position. She mewled at the abuse, but still didn't give him what he wanted.

"Say it," he hissed at her, thrusting particularly hard into her. "Say it or so help me, I'll stop and leave you a wanting, unfulfilled mess."

When he slowed his harsh rhythm in emphasis, she whimpered and tried to push back into him again, but this time he held her still, preventing her from doing so. Finally, she caved, saying in a breathless whisper, "I'm yours, Elijah, all yours!"

He grinned wickedly. "What was that? What did you say, Sweetheart? Do speak up."

Eternity groaned, but didn't hesitate in repeating herself louder than before, "I belong to you, my love. Only you."

Elijah smirked, satisfied, and resumed his punishing rhythm. It wasn't long before he could feel his end approaching, as well as hers. Her walls began to flutter around him, before they started squeezing him tightly.

He didn't dare slow or stop, taking them both higher and higher until they were coming apart together. Eternity screamed in ecstasy beneath him and he roared in his blinding pleasure as his orgasm shook through him with such intensity that he immediately collapsed onto her back. His body quivered deliciously with the aftershocks.

For a while, all that could be heard was their shared heavy breaths. The rest of the world around them was dead silent, forgotten in the afterglow.

"See? I told you," Eternity said, once she was able to speak. She giggled slightly,"You were jealous."

Elijah grinned against her back, before lifting himself off of her and rolling to one side. He reached over to unbind her arms and as he did, he replied, "Perhaps, but I'll never admit to it."

"Do not worry, my love," she said playfully, as she rolled over and sat up to rub her at her arms. "I won't tell a soul. It'll forever remain our well guarded secret."

"It had better. I do have a reputation to uphold."

They both laughed heartily. Then Elijah tugged Eternity to him until she was hovering over him and kissed her soundly. "I love you, Sweetheart," he whispered to her, just as his desire began to stir to life again.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Secrets and Cavemen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: A secret results in the awkward avoidance of Elijah by both Niklaus and Eternity, leaving him to seek answers from his lady. Once she confesses, the situation leads to retribution of the best kind.

* * *

For weeks around the Mikaelson compound, Elijah watched as Eternity behaved odd around him. Up until those few weeks ago, their relationship had been strong, stronger than it ever had been. This was made so by some discourse that had occurred between them, as every relationship experiences from time to time. Despite patching things up, Eternity refused to meet his gaze when he greeted her or kissed her lips or showed his love for her. It was extremely odd and Elijah didn't know the cause of it. Even so, he was deeply concerned over whatever plagued her.

Eternity wasn't the only one acting unusual, however. He had observed that Niklaus too had been acting rather uneasy around him, but also awkward and uncertain around Eternity, every time they ran into each other. He had witnessed his brother dance around the immortal, with her barely able to look Niklaus in the eye, much in the same way with him.

Yes, something strange was going on. Yet, Elijah struggled to get an answer out of either of his lady or his brother as to what it was that had happened to cause such an oddity. Something had, but nobody wanted to confess to any wrongdoing or at least, give an explanation. It was enough to drive Elijah mad. He needed to know, so that he could help fix whatever issue there was and then they all could move on with their lives.

Much like Niklaus had about a month ago, when Elijah and Eternity had a disagreement that left her storming away in anger. It had to do with her constantly rushing off into danger. The last time, Eternity had returned half dead; weak and injured. It had worried Elijah so greatly to see her in such a state that he made the decision to bring his concerns up to her.

At first, their conversation had been cordial. He spoke his concerns and she listened patiently, while gently reassuring him that they were unfounded, that injury came with the territory of 'hero work', as she put it. Of course he understood that, but Elijah had felt that she was taking unnecessary risks, that she could be more careful.

The cordialness soon escalated into mild frustration, which in turn, shifted into a full on argument. Elijah was left feeling as if she wasn't taking his concerns about her safety to heart and she stubbornly maintained that he had nothing to worry about. It was with tensions high between them that Eternity had stormed away to gather her thoughts and calm herself.

It didn't take long before they had made amends, which Elijah had Niklaus to thank for that. Apparently, his brother had taken the time out to talk to Eternity after seeing the trouble between them and had made her see that his brother was only looking out for her well being. It was thanks to whatever advice Niklaus had given Eternity that relieved the tension between Elijah and her. However there was still a lesser degree of tension. His lady still found reason to act strangely around him - and of course, his little brother too.

Finally the day came that Elijah was unable to take the weirdness anymore, and after waiting patiently for the opportunity to present itself, he cornered Eternity in the elaborate kitchen of the Mikaelson compound. She was busy making what looked to be a snack for herself when he entered the space. He knocked on the door jamb gently to announce his presence, leaning against it casually as he watched her tense slightly, knowing he was there without even looking, and then force herself to relax enough to smile at him in greeting.

"Good afternoon, Sweetheart," Elijah greeted her. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to this fine day."

"I was playing with young Hope. You know how much she enjoys my true self," responded Eternity.

She did so in such a way that it would appear to be unassuming of any deception to anyone else, but what she obviously had forgotten was that Elijah knew her behavior, her quarks, her secrets. Therefore, he could see what nobody else would: that she was lying.

Seeing this made his jaw tighten briefly in anger. If there was one thing he detested, it was lying. Eternity knew well this truth and the fact that he knew her inside and out. Surely she wouldn't be foolish enough to think she could lie to his face and get away with it? Whatever was going on with her definitely had her making silly miscalculations, ones she wouldn't make normally.

"I see," he said easily, hiding his displeasure expertly, while moving further into the kitchen nonchalantly. He put his hands in his pants pockets as he went, coming to stand by the island on which Eternity was working at. "Well, I was wondering, if we could perhaps chat?" He asked her gently. "I had something that I wished to speak with you about."

"Aye, of course," she replied cheerfully, though it was obvious to him that she was feeling dread. It was hidden beneath the brightness in her voice, but he could detect it easily. She knew perfectly well what he wanted to talk to her about, of that he was certain.

Elijah moved a little closer then. He shifted around to stand beside her, leaning back against the island. "I have noticed that Niklaus has been behaving rather strangely," he began, watching as her hands, which had been putting together a sandwich, halted minisculely in an almost undetectable way - almost. "He's been avoiding me, won't tell me why," he carried on as if he hadn't seen her hesitation. "He won't even look at me. It's really not like him. I'm concerned for my brother and I was just curious to know if he's said anything to you about it. I can't get it out of him myself, but maybe he said something to you?"

"Why would you think he would confided in me?" Eternity asked softly. "I do not even speak to your brother often in the first place, as we barley have a relationship period, him and I. You know that."

He shrugged slightly, "Well after he helped us patch up our relationship, I thought maybe you two had perhaps grown closer."

Eternity sniggered, "Hardly."

That was the first completely genuine reaction out of her. It wasn't a secret romance that they were hiding at least. It had crossed Elijah's mind, but he had quickly dismissed it as nonsense. Unfaithfulness wasn't something Eternity was capable of. Still, it was good to hear it affirmed by her.

Elijah sighed, "I see. I wonder what it is that has Niklaus behaving so."

She shrugged half-heartedly in response.

"Actually, you know, now that I think about it, I have noticed the same strange behavior," he lifted a hand out his pocket and pointed at her, "...in you, Sweetheart."

Eternity had just finished building her sandwich when he said this and she immediately froze, swallowing thickly and finding it difficult to look at him. Her hands balled into fists on the countertop, but not out of anger, out of nervousness. Perhaps, a guilty conscience?

"Care to tell me what is going on, my darling Eternity?" He asked her in a low rumble, looking at her in such a way that dared her to try and lie to him...again.

Eternity looked at him with uncertainty under her eyelashes, but still refused to meet his gaze fully. He waited patiently, knowing she'd cave if he just stood there long enough. He knew her well indeed as it paid off beautifully within a matter of minutes.

With a heavy sigh, his lady told him in an outburst of frustration, unable to hold back anymore, "Niklaus kissed me, alright? That's what happened!"

Elijah immediately straightened. A deep frown marred his face as he turned to her. When she looked away from him completely, he reached over, and firmly but gently, grabbed hold of her chin to make her look at him.

"What did you say?" He practically growled, despite having heard her perfectly the first time.

"It was the night Niklaus and I had our talk about you and I," Eternity quickly explained. "I had conjured up some elvish wine, potent stuff that, just to take my mind off...everything for a little while. Niklaus found me sitting alone in the courtyard with the bottle. He was curious about it and my less than cheery state, so we sat around, drinking and talking. He helped with our problem, as you know, and after that, we got to just talking casually, laughing, having a good time like the friends that we are not.

"It had been an drunken impulse, a terrible mistake. He had spoken sweetly to me, though what it was he said I don't remember, and then out of said impulse, he kissed me. Well, more like made out with me. It was only for a moment though, before he broke away and dashed off, apologizing profusely for his actions."

Elijah felt the hand in his pants pocket ball into a fist in his anger. He dropped his other hand from her jaw, letting it hang at his side, as he didn't want to accidentally hurt Eternity by holding on too tightly, a likely possibility in the quiet fury that built up inside him at her revelation.

"Why didn't you tell me about this weeks ago? Were you ever going to tell me?" He spoke lowly, his anger coursing through him in full force."Or were you planning on attempting to hide it forever? Of which, by the way, if you were making such an attempt, you're quite terrible at - the both of you."

"I wanted to tell you, I did," she told him. "I simply didn't know how. I mean, it was your brother with whom this happened. If it had been a stranger, it would have been easy, but it wasn't because it's Niklaus. I just didn't know what to say."

Elijah licked his lower lip and looked down as his jaw tightened with his agitation. "Perhaps you should have just spoken the truth," he said darkly, as his gaze returned to hers. "I know for a fact that you are not the type of woman to be unfaithful. I trust you. My brother is...questionable. Yet, neither of you seem to trust me with the truth of this transgression; this supposed innocent, drunken mistake."

"Elijah," she started to speak.

"I know it was as you say it was," he interjected, before she could get further than his name. "Even so, instead of coming clean when it happened, you would rather leave me guessing as to what the hell is going on, like a fool! I don't take kindly to deceit, you both know this, but that is exactly what has happened!"

Elijah looked away again, this time staring across the kitchen at the opposite wall. He was hurt, not about Niklaus kissing Eternity, but about how they had handled the situation. It was beneath them both, if he were to be honest. Yet it stung that they would rather avoid the issue than simply confess to it, knowing that Elijah trusted them enough to not jump to conclusions about what had happened and make wild accusations.

Yes, he could be a jealous, possessive man, especially where Eternity was concerned, but that didn't mean he was incapable of reacting to a situation such as this with understanding and trust in his brother and in his lady. Still, even if he had reacted badly to it, they should have told him the truth. Honesty was very important to him. He just wanted honesty out of his loved ones.

Elijah was angry at them both, but he barely let it show in that cool, collected way of his. Even his body was relaxed and to others, he might seem unbothered, despite the storm brewing inside him.

"Elijah, I'm sorry," Eternity murmured to him softly.

His jaw ticked and he looked down at the counter briefly at her apology, before he turned and began walking away from her. However, he didn't get far. Other ideas of how to handle his anger came to mind, giving him pause. In fact, he only reached the doorway of the kitchen, when he let his impulse take control of him and quickly strode back over to where she stood watching him with sad eyes.

Elijah's dark gaze was on her, just as he moved in and fisted her long wispy hair at the back of her head. He pulled her head back harshly and devouring her mouth with his own. His tongue invaded the wet cavern, tasting her throughly as he dominated their kiss. He poured all his anger into it, letting it be brutal and violent to reflect his unpleasant mood.

Tearing his mouth away from hers and letting go of her hair simultaneously, he moved again. This time, he took the fabric of dress she had been wearing into his hands and tore the flimsy thing from her body effortlessly. She gasped in surprise, but didn't make a move against him; though lust did begin to invade the sapphire color of her eyes, darkening them.

Elijah grabbed her throat firmly in his hand, but not enough to choke her, only to control her movements. He pushed her back against the cabinets opposite to the island. Her head hit the upper ones roughly, but she didn't show any discomfort. She only watched him wantonly in silence.

He reached down to lift one of her shapely legs to curl it around his hips, quietly commanding her to keep it there. Then with that same hand, he slipped it between their bodies to the warm slickness between her legs. The scent and feel of her arousal drove him mad with need, right along with his anger. He slid his index and middle fingers inside her, feeling her walls tighten around his digits deliciously upon his intrusion. He imagined all the while, what her silky womanhood would feeling like around his cock.

He groaned needfully.

With quick, rough, unforgiving movements, Elijah thrusted his fingers in and out. As he did, he laid open mouthed kisses to her jaw, before moving to capture her mouth again in fury and passion. His tongue invaded the warm cavern, moving in time with the rhythm of his fingers between her legs.

Eternity moaned loudly, clinging to him as he took her pleasure higher, rubbing his thumb over her clit. One of her hands grabbed the sleeve of his suit jacket, while the other threaded though his hair. Her hips ground against his hand, wanting more of the delicious friction he delivered upon her body.

He carried on for a short time longer, before disentangling himself from her person entirely. She groaned in disappointment at the loss, which made him smirk at her wickedly as a result. He didn't pull away too far, however, as he was able to lift the fingers that had been buried inside her to her lips.

"Taste yourself," he growled to her.

Eternity didn't hesitate in obeying his quiet command. She wrapped her lips around his offered digits, swirling her tongue around them until they were cleaned of her own essence. The entire time, Elijah imagined that wonderful mouth of hers being wrapped around a different appendage of his. He groaned and closed his eyes as the imagery danced around his head.

Another time perhaps. The day was still young.

Removing his fingers from her mouth, Elijah stepped back into place against her, pressing her into the counter roughly and kissing her throughly all over again. Eternity gasped and then moaned delightfully in response. She clutched him tightly to her, lifting herself so that both legs wrapped around his hips. Her hips ground against him and her hands tangled in his hair once more, scrapping against his scalp wonderfully.

He growled pleasurably into her mouth, enjoying her eagerness. However, he couldn't let her have control in any way. His anger wouldn't allow it. Therefore, his hands reached down to take hold of her hips in a bruising hold to still her.

Eternity groaned in disappointment, trying to move despite his hold upon her.

With vampire speed, Elijah lifted her away from the cabinets and turned to slam her back against the island roughly with little mercy. She arched against the pain with a silent gasp, before groaning in pleasure at him. Her sapphire eyes were dark with fiery passion as she stared at him. His hand reached for her throat to hold her there against the black granite firmly, while her legs remained locked around his waist as she lay against the cool countertop.

He took his other hand to reach down and undo his pants with quick deft movements, freeing himself from their confines. Without hesitation or a given warning, he shoved himself inside her to the hilt in one snap of his hips. Elijah groaned loudly at the feeling of her wrapped around his cock so tightly. He closed his eyes in bliss momentarily before they opened again to stare down at the woman beneath him.

Elijah slowly withdrew, before snapping back into Eternity without mercy, setting his pace in this punishing way. With one hand remaining on her throat and the other playing over her clit expertly, he kept his pace fast and hard. He watched her through hooded eyes as she mewled and writhed in a pleasure induced haze.

One of her hands reached to grip his wrist at her throat, digging her nails into the flesh bitingly. He hissed against the pain, before driving into her even harder in retribution. She practically screamed when he did that, throwing her head back against the counter while arching her back at his harsh treatment of her.

Elijah didn't dare stop. He kept on until her walls constricted around his cock tightly as she cried out in ecstasy, coming hard. He followed suit, not bothering to hold back his own end, filling her with his seed as he roared to the heavens above and then nearly collapsed over her, catching himself with the hand that had been on Eternity's hip before he could.

They both panted heavily as they sat in the afterglow. After a time, Elijah smirked down at his lady, whom stared back in bliss. He removed himself from her with a moan at the loss from both of them and stepped away to make himself presentable, as if he hadn't just taken her on the kitchen counter.

Eternity moved to climb down off the surface and it seemed as if she was going to magically redress herself. Elijah couldn't have that and so he quickly intervened by growling at her, "Don't you dare dress. You are to remain as you are." Then he held his hand out to her, once he saw she was going to obey him, "Come."

She didn't question him, only took his offered hand and let him lead her out of the room on shaky limbs, the food she had prepared completely forgotten.

Elijah had briefly heard Niklaus in the courtyard just outside the kitchen. He was speaking to their sister Rebekah. While he had sworn long ago that no other was to ever see Eternity's nakedness, this one time he was willing to make an exception, if only to drive home the point to his brother that Eternity was his alone.

He practically dragged Eternity out of the kitchen and into the courtyard, putting his lady on open display on the way to his bedroom. The faces that both Niklaus and Rebekah made were priceless. Rebekah looked shocked and mortified, while his little brother looked at the the displayed immortal with a mix of shock and lust, and then at Elijah. with a great amount of fear and guilt.

"Ah, brother," Elijah paused by the hybrid with outward friendliness and anger underneath. He pulled Eternity around in front of him, his hand grasping her throat again possessively and the other splayed across her abdomen in the same fashion. "Word has it that you dared to touch what was mine some time ago. Well, let me say that if you ever touch her again, I will end you." The threat came in a low growl to show he meant it.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him and huffed, "What kind of caveman rubbish is this? E, you can't possibly be okay with this foolishness." She looked at Eternity, whom remained silent.

"Stay out of this, little sister," Elijah responded. "Though, I assure you that if my lady didn't like my 'caveman' possessiveness, she wouldn't hesitate to set me straight. Isn't that right, Sweetheart?"

Eternity grinned at him as best she could in her position, but still remained quiet.

Rebekah stared in disbelief, but then huffed and rolled her eyes again, before dismissing herself from the perceived caveman madness she didn't wish to be a part of.

Once she was gone, Elijah turned his attention back to his brother, whom stared in a combination of lust for the woman on display before him and defensiveness toward his obviously irate brother. "Oh! Do you want her, brother? To touch her perhaps?" Elijah said smoothly, running his hand in her abdomen lower until he was cupping her intimately. "She is quite exquisite. Certainly a good ride. I would know."

Niklaus watched the trail of his brother's hand, swallowing thickly and then backing away. "I'm sure she is, but she is all yours," he spoke quickly. "I know that. Let me apologize for my moment of weakness and for not speaking about it to you sooner. It won't happen again."

Elijah grinned sinisterly at him, "No, it won't."

The threat was laid out and received. Niklaus retreated, scurrying away quickly, and Elijah let him go. He had better things to do than attack his brother, though it did cross his mind to punch him in retaliation.

The woman in his grasp agreed. Eternity's little hands were reaching behind her to caress his hardened length wantonly. He bit into her neck punishingly with his human teeth, making her gasp in pained pleasure.

Without hesitation, Elijah whisked them away with his supernatural speed, shutting them up in his bedroom for the rest of the day and well into the night. He ensured that he had her screaming the entire time loud enough for his brother to hear, further insurance that Niklaus would think twice about touching Elijah's lady ever again.

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3: Tonight We Become Lovers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: The villainous Elijah Mikaelson meets his worst enemy, the heroic Eternity, one night in a club. Having had many duels that have ended badly for him, Elijah discovers a way to claim retribution for the embarrassments of those defeats, when Eternity issues an invitation of the sexual kind to him. A challenge unfolds as the two warring sides fight for dominance that leads Elijah to question; are they truly enemies after all? *Dark/Dom Elijah

**Author's Note**: This is a submission from a Tumblr challenge that I decided to participate in. The prompt I chose was - Enemies to Lovers. It was so much fun to do. So glad I participated!

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson was standing at the bar of a local club called Mirage, dressed in his usual dark suit and tie, looking a little out of place in the casual atmosphere around him without care. There were people everywhere, talking, drinking, and dancing to the obnoxiously loud music that was enough to make one's ears bleed. He watched them all with a predator's gaze, looking for a victim to prey upon. He was feeling rather hungry and was in need of the warm metallic sustenance that was human blood.

Slowly, he sipped upon the bourbon he had ordered from the bartender while leaning on the bar with one hand shoved casually into his pants pocket, watching the people go about their lives completely unaware of the danger observing them; the vampire waiting patiently to prey upon them.

It was during this observation of his victims-to-be that he saw the familiar flash of white across the way in the darkness of the club. Elijah growled in irritation - Eternity! So, she was there too. How annoying unsurprising. She never seemed to be far from him, always near to torment him.

For months the warrior queen had been a thorn in his side, always intervening in his hunts for fresh prey. It had forced him to seek sustenance by other means, namely blood bags he compelled out of a nurse from the local hospital. It wasn't the same as the hunt and he hated Eternity all the more for forcing such a subpar source of blood upon him.

Elijah wanted to rip her throat out for daring to interfere, just thinking about it. Yet, he refrained as every time he attempted to retaliate, she defeated him with ease. Every damned time! It was incredibly aggravating!

Though curiously, Eternity never killed him outright, unlike other opposition she faced. In fact, h he would dare to say that their fighting was her way of flirting with him. She was always grinning at him in a flirtatious way, taunting him to attack her, and one time when he had managed to pin her to the wall of an old abandoned building, Elijah swore he saw lust there in her sapphire eyes as she stared challengingly back at him.

If he were honest with himself, he had wanted to devour her mouth when he saw that reflected in her eyes. Yet, he was not one to give into his impulses easily. Because of that, he had held back at that time and ended up laid out all over again as a result.

From there, back and fourth they went, fighting and almost fucking on more than one occasion since that first time he saw lust in her. His hatred of Eternity had begun to mix with a lust all his own for the immortal woman.

She was an exquisite beauty, unlike anything he had ever seen before. She had a pale, almost white complexion, and long white hair that rippled down her back like ocean waves. Her rounded face featured plush pink lips that were so damned kissable, it was hard for anyone to resist. Her form was soft and graceful, yet strong and durable.

Elijah knew that bedding her would be phenomenal, as he wouldn't need to be careful. He could take her as roughly and mercilessly as he desired. The very thought made him hard. The filthy visions that danced through his mind drove him to distraction, much in the way that her constant interference made him want to murder her.

Yes, Eternity was perfection.

"So, we meet again, Mr. Mikaelson," came her soft-spoken voice, snapping him out of his lusty thoughts immediately.

There she was leaning against the bar just as casually as he was, smirking at him with a hooded gaze. Eternity had managed to sneak up upon him without his notice, another thing to add to the list of her maddening qualities that he detested. It was an ever growing list that he didn't think would ever end.

"Yes, it would seem so," Elijah replied smoothly with a bit of irritation in his voice, making it drop a couple of octaves. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Eternity laughed lightly, "Your acting as if you don't secretly enjoy our little rendezvouses is adorable, Mr. Mikaelson. As to your question, I saw you staring at me all the way over here and decided to put you out of your misery by coming over. You looked so desperately in love, I just couldn't resist."

He felt indignant then at her implication. "I was not looking miserable nor desperate in love," he retorted in a quiet anger that barely seemed like anger at all. "No, I was...deciding on how I wanted to best tear your lovely head from your...exquisite body." His eyes raked over her form in blatant lust he hadn't meant to display so openly to his enemy, before he licked his lips with a small smile of approval at what he saw. Again, he hadn't meant to show her his lust so easily. Yet, he couldn't resist it.

Eternity didn't believe him for a second and it showed in her knowing expression. "You're such a liar," she responded with irritating amusement. "I know the truth. It's written there all over your face. You want me, Mr. Mikaelson. Now, the question is: do you have the balls to come and get it?"

Just like that, before he could respond, Eternity disappeared into the crowd. All he had time to do was stare in disbelief into the club after her. It seemed she wanted him too, he realized. Enemies they may have been, but there was definitely something else that had grown between them. Maybe it was only lust. Perhaps not, he didn't know. Either way, Elijah couldn't resist the pull of her invitation. It was like a magnetic force that he had no choice but to surrender to.

Now he hunted for a different kind of prey, his hunger for blood taking a back seat to his lust for the warrior queen currently evading him. He swore he would be having the white-haired beauty that night and nothing would stop him from his goal. He'd kill anyone who dared to be foolish enough to try. Not that anyone would. The humans around instinctually knew to avoid him, even if they didn't consciously know why. Nobody there has the gall to get in his way.

Elijah moved through the people, his eyes scanning for the white-haired beauty he sought. At first, he couldn't see her anywhere, only humans he could care less about. It was as if she had vanished. But he knew she was there somewhere. He could sense her, knew she was near by. He caught the scent of her sweet arousal that waffled through the air, beneath the human and alcoholic stench.

Like a bloodhound, the well-dressed vampire moved toward it until he finally saw her standing in the darkest corner of the club, leaning against the wall by a set of stairs. Eternity's eyes were zeroed in on him with her hands folded casually behind her back as she watched him watch her. Then she moved again. This time doing so in his view, heading up the stairs while swinging him a seductive look as she went.

Immediately, he followed. Though he did briefly wondered at his own weakness to resist her, it didn't stop him from climbing those rickety old wood stairs to the upper level where he knew there was an attic with a bed. He knew this because he had seduced a woman or two into heading up there with him in the past. It was a bit ironic that he was the one being lead up there by a female's seduction this time around. A fact that wasn't lost on him.

Once up there, Elijah came to stand in the open doorway of the small unused bedroom with his mouth hanging open at the sight before him. His need only climbed to new levels from what he found there. He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched the beauty before him with barely existent cool collectiveness.

Eternity stood in the middle of the room facing him in the doorway, as she slowly stripped off the little black dress she was wearing. He couldn't stop himself from groaning as he realized she wore nothing underneath. She was bared to him instantaneously as the dress fell into a heap around her feet. She stood there perfectly still, waiting for him to make his move toward her, knowing he would.

Elijah wanted to cross the room and throw her down to have his wicked way with her in a most unseemly animalistic fashion, but pride wasn't about to let him lose his self-control to instinctive impulse. No, he wasn't about to be so weak in front of his enemy. She wouldn't beat him in this game of seduction. He'd have her his way only or not at all.

Unhurriedly, he moved into the room with one hand casually in his pants pocket and the fingertips of the other rubbing against his lower lip as he took her bare beauty in. He approached and made a slow circle around her, hearing her heart racing and seeing her body tremble with her want of him already. He hadn't even touched her yet, but the anticipation of it was enough to leave her a wanting mess.

It was beautiful.

Elijah smirked to himself, as he plotted his next move. Deciding quickly, he came to stand behind her a small distance away, reaching with the hand that had been rubbing his low lip to brush her long hair to one side, so that it collected over her shoulder. He made sure that his fingertips lightly caressed the skin of her neck as he did.

He heard her moan slightly at the contact, which only made him smirk more. His hand came around to grip her throat firmly, pulling her roughly back against his still clothed body. Elijah attached his mouth to the column, laying open mouthed kisses there, before running his tongue up it's length to taste her sweet flesh.

Upon feeling Eternity's pulse, Elijah's hunger for blood drove his vampire visage to the surface and unable to resist, he bit into the side of her throat at the place where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped in surprise, but didn't fight him as he began to drink from her. She let him, both of them knowing perfectly well he couldn't kill her this way. Eternity was an immortal of a higher caliper than even him, an otherworldly creature that was far more durable than any creature on Earth. A fact he usually found irritating, but was now thankful for.

Eternity's otherworldly blood was unlike anything he had tasted before. Not only was it sweet like candy, but Elijah felt stronger, more powerful from it. He was sustained much faster and far more completely than a human's. It was so intoxicating a high that he had to force himself to let her go. Once he had torn his mouth away and Elijah's vampire visage receded, he lapped at the stray bits of blood from the already healing puncture wounds.

They moaned pleasurably in unison. Eternity reached up behind her to grip his hair in her little hand to hold his head there at her neck. When he tried to pull away, she yanked him back into place as an attempt to control him.

The dominant came out in Elijah when she did this. She could dominate him on the battlefield all she wanted as he unfortunately couldn't stop her there, much to the displeasure of his wounded pride admitting such. However here, like this, he wouldn't be allowing her control over him. He would have her submission.

Gripping her hand in his hair, Elijah pulled her hand away with a growl. He removed his mouth from her skin to whisper hotly against her ear, "If we're going to do this, it's going to be at my will. You will submit to me or else I will walk away and leave you unfulfilled. Do you understand, Sweetheart?"

Eternity didn't immediately answer him, choosing to be defiant instead.

Stubborn little thing, thought Elijah, as he took the hand still casually in his pants pocket and swiftly fisted the hair at the back or her head, making her cry out in pain as he forced her head back harshly. She practically growled at him in turn, clawing at him unsuccessfully, as she squirmed against the rough treatment. Her struggles only made his grin cruelly and keep a tighter hold on her.

"Say we have an understanding, Sweetheart, or else I'm leaving," he threatened in a low, menacing voice.

Eternity stilled for a brief moment and Elijah thought that meant she was going to agree to his terms, but alas he overestimated her ability to submit. Ever the valiant warrior, strong and proud, was she. Submission wasn't in her nature - a trait they shared in common, he discovered.

She moved in an unbelievably fast way that left him unprepared for it. Eternity managed to break his hold upon her with relative easy; though Elijah was sure she had felt some pain to do so. She turned on him, grabbing ahold of the lapels of his suit jacket and pushing him with quick steps until his back slammed harshly into the wall. She bared her teeth at him and then kissed him with bruising force, shoving her tongue into his mouth, which had been left open in his surprise.

Taking advantage of his unpreparedness, Eternity used her great strength to lift herself up his body, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist and tangling her hands in his hair in the same painful way he had fisted hers a moment before. Though she could support herself, Elijah's hands immediately went to support her anyway, with one arm curling around her waist and the other supporting under her backside. He groaned as he felt her rocking against him, moving her hips in time with her tongue that danced about inside his mouth.

Suddenly, she tore her mouth from his to smirk wickedly down at him, "You want my submission? You're going to have to make it happen."

Elijah stared up at her in wonder for a brief second, before he came back to himself and realized that she had just issued a challenge. "Are you challenging me?" He asked her in a low, intimidating tone.

"You better believe it," she whispered, before kissing his lips rather sweetly.

Without hesitation, he moved, turning so that she was the one slammed into the wall. She grunted against the force, but then grinned at him defiantly. He growled animalistically at her as he attached his mouth to her throat, biting down hard with his human teeth. She gasped and then moaned loudly in response, her hands flying into his hair to scrap against his scalp again. Her legs, still wrapped around him, tightened, as she arched against him needfully.

One of Elijah's hands moved over her body, caressing tenderly over her breast, kneading it in his palm briefly, before moving on downward across her stomach to the hot slickness between her legs. He touched her there, slipping his fingers inside her tightness, while he groaned against her neck wantonly in response to the feeling, "Goddamn, you're already so wet for me, Sweetheart, and I haven't even begun to touch you properly."

Eternity grinned at him, as she flexed her hips against his hand, riding his fingers of her own volition. It was another act of willfulness, just another part of her challenge.

Not one to lose a challenge of this nature, Elijah knew he had to gain her submission, if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't take another hit to his pride, as he had in their battles. So he acted, removing his fingers from her warmth and disentangling himself from her person completely, much to her disappointment.

He took a couple steps away from her, his chocolate eyes locked her sapphire ones the whole time. He proceeded to remove his suit jacket, tossing it on a nearby chair, and then he undid the buttons on his cuffs to roll up his sleeves past his elbows. Once he had done these things, Elijah reached for the tie around his neck, undoing it and the first couple buttons of his dress shirt. Taking the silky piece fabric and wrapping it around his hand, he beckoned Eternity to him.

She went to him as he commanded, but it wasn't out of obedience. Oh no. Once she was within reach of him, Eternity was attempting to distract him with kisses to his lips and jaw while trying to move him back toward the bed.

Elijah, of course, caught on immediately, halting her movements by fisting her hair again and harshly tugging her head back until she hissed in pain. She stared fierily back at him, a silent promise to return the favor someway, somehow.

"Nice try, Sweetheart," he grinned cruelly at her. "You're going to have to accept I'm in control here. You'll get your pleasure at my will, not your own."

Eternity shivered pleasurably visibly at the deep sternness of his voice, groaning quietly as she briefly closed her eyes. She licked her lips and then reopened her eyes. They were now pleading with him - a complete switch.

Elijah swore that it meant she was wanting him in control of her, that she wanted to be submissive to him, despite her attempts for dominance. Was all that defiance just for show? Was it just to call for the dominate in him to take action? It would seem so, but he had his reservations.

And for good reason.

Just as he was letting his guard down, questioning her, Eternity moved in. She was once more wrestling her hair out of his grip and attacking him with a fiery kiss that left him trembling. All the while, the warrior queen shifted him, pushing him backwards until he found himself shoved into the lone chair in the room.

Eternity stood over Elijah, as he stared back up at her with a open mouth. She was willful indeed. He couldn't decide if he was irritated or impressed. Perhaps both.

Elijah didn't have a lot of time to think on it since she was climbing into his lap, grinding against him wantonly once she was straddled there. Her mouth latched itself back onto his, her tongue once more moving in his own in time with her hips. He couldn't help the deep groan that rumbled through him in response. His need for her climbing so high by that point that took all his will not to throw her to the floor and have her right there, giving in to every instinct and impulse.

Needing to take back control again, Elijah used Eternity's distraction to his advantage. He took the tie in his hand and wrapped the silky material around one of her wrists, pulling it behind her back. Then he took her other wrist in a tender hold, before doing the same, so that her arms were firmly tied behind her before she could realize what he had done.

Eternity tore her mouth from his with a look of surprise marring her flawless face. She stared down at him with that same open mouthed expression as he had several times since this sexual encounter started, making Elijah feel victorious.

"Mine to do with as I wish," he growled to her lowly with a smirk.

Immediately he was pushing her off of him and rising from the chair, guiding her by her bound wrists to the bed like a prisoner - his prisoner. He pushed her back against the bed with her legs dangling over the edge. He leaned over her to kiss her throughly in a punishing way, before standing to his full height and staring down at his prize.

Yes, she was exquisite and Elijah was going to enjoy her immensely.

He was wound up pretty tightly, but he still had enough control to take his time in claiming her. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and shrugged it off his muscled body, carelessly tossing it away. Then he went for his pants and undid them; taking them, his boxers, and his dress boots off almost at once. Every article was thrown away without care.

Eternity stared up at him appreciatively of his naked form that came to stand between her parted thighs. Her eyes fell to his hardened cock that stood at attention between his legs. She licked her lips and whined needfully at him.

"Do you want my cock, Sweetheart?" Elijah grinned down at her, taking himself in hand.

She mewled at him in response.

"I didn't get that. What did you say?" He asked then.

Still she stubbornly didn't speak. However that didn't last long. He simply stood over her, unmoving so long as she refused to answer him that Eternity finally broke. Her need for him having built up as greatly as his for her, driving her mad and causing her to shout desperately, "Yes! I want your cock! Please, Elijah!"

Elijah laughed at her outright as he calmly told her, "I win."

Before she could retort, he grabbed her hips and shoved himself inside her with one harsh thrust, jointing their bodies at last. Both of them cried out at the feeling. Elijah shut his eyes against the wonderful sensation of her warmth wrapped snuggling around him, having known it would be fantastic - and it truly was. He held himself still over her, simply enjoying being buried to the hilt inside Eternity.

"Please," she groaned at him, trying to thrust upward against his hold on her that kept her from succeeding in riding him. "Elijah, please! Fuck me!"

The rare explicit fell from her lips and he found it to be the hottest thing he had ever heard. Reaching a hand down, he grabbed her throat firmly as he replied with a growl, "Do not command me, Sweetheart. As I said, you'll get yours at my will."

Eternity went silent and her hips stilled immediately.

At last, Elijah had her submission. That realization allowed him a feeling of generosity and so he began to move as she wanted, taking her hard and fast with an unforgivingly brutal pace. She practically screamed in response, enjoying the rough treatment just as he knew she would, making his male pride soar.

He didn't let up at all, keeping the pace as harsh as either of them could take. Over and over again, he thrusted into her body this way, watching her face as the pleasure he brought upon her took her higher and higher and higher still. His hand on her throat held her down, in a show of dominance, his dark eyes staring intensely down into her sapphire ones all the while as he fins claimed her. She didn't fight or show defiance in any other fashion, only took what he gave her.

Elijah bent over Eternity, wanting to her admit her submission to him. He demanded in a growl, "Tell me who you belong to? Tell me who has control of you?"

Eternity didn't hesitate in responding now. The pleasure had her resolve completely broken, as she cried out,"I'm yours! Elijah, I'm all yours! You have control of me, only you!"

"Good girl," he grinned as he kissed her throughly, his tongue invading her mouth and moving in the warm cavern in time with his hips.

Higher did they continue to climb until they had reached their respective peaks and fell over the edge together. It was a delightful sight, watching Eternity fall apart beneath him, because of him. She arched almost completely in half as her climax took her with a loud scream. Her walls squeezed him so tightly that it triggered his own end, leading him to come hard inside her with a roar of his own.

So powerful was his orgasm that Elijah couldn't help it as he collapsed upon her body from the weakened state it left him in. That was alright by him, if only because Eternity wrapped her arms around him tenderly, stroking his lightly sweaty hair as they came down together. Her gentleness left him feeling contented warmth, in a way he didn't think was possible feeling in response to the affections of his enemy, if he could still call her that now.

Lifting himself up a little to look down at her, Elijah studied her rosy face. He was moved profoundly by what he saw. Her eyes were looking at him with a mix of orgasm inducing bliss and a deep affection for him. He swore he could call it love, but that was impossible right? That couldn't be possible, yes?

What he saw spoke to him and Elijah couldn't help but to kiss her lips gently with his own emotion akin to the ones that he saw in those sapphire depths awakening. When had it happened? He wondered silently. When had he fallen in love with Eternity? Or her with him? He couldn't answer, as he didn't know. It had simply happened.

He rested his forehead against hers affectionately, before disentangling himself from her completely and getting to his feet. Eternity stared after him disappointedly, sitting up as she watched him as he moved to find his clothes.

"So that's it?" She said softly with hurt coloring her voice. "One and done, huh? Just like that?"

"Not even a little bit," Elijah replied honestly, turning back to her. "I don't know how it happened or when, but it would seem that I'm in love with you, Sweetheart. It makes sense with how obsessive I've been about defeating you, my wanting to see you, even if it's in battle." He smiled slightly at her. "Yet, if I'm to be a man worthy of you, then I have some work to do. I can't be the man you need me to be - a good man - until I change my life."

Eternity smiled at him in return and suggested cautiously, "We could do that together, you know. You don't have to leave. I can show you the way." She reached a hand out to him, "Just stay here with me. We'll work it out as lovers do."

He stared at her in amazement of her willingness to stand by him, to help him change his life around, after all those times he stood against her as her enemy. Her compassion, her forgiveness, and her love had him softening toward her completely. Instantly, he was back over her, pushing her back into the mattress and kissing her soundly. She squealed in delight beneath him, making him chuckle happily back at her.

"Together," Elijah murmured against her mouth.

Eternity beamed, "Together."

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Holding Me Back

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: Elijah takes Eternity out to a fancy dinner, as any gentleman would his lovely lady. However, when a couple of young women show interest in him and proceed to attempt seducing him, Eternity takes matters into her own hands to ensure that they and everyone else know to whom he belongs.

**Author's Note**: This is a Tumblr challenge/request fic from my lovely friend, MikaelsonFamilyFanfics. Thank you for the idea! I hope you like it!

* * *

Elijah had taken Eternity on a trip away from New Orleans all the way to New York City. The busy city was a change of pace with it's tall buildings and the loud traffic and the hordes of people. Eternity embraced the change, enjoying the extra liveliness of the big city.

They had been staying there for a couple of days already, enjoying the sights and each other's company. Then one evening Elijah told his lady to get dressed up because he was taking her to an exclusive high end restaurant for dinner. Prior she had insisted on trying all the average, subpar foods the city had to offer, which was very distasteful for him. This night was going to be different.

Eternity did as he requested, by magic of course, and dressed herself in a tight, lacy number that was black to contrast her paleness perfectly. She wore tall heels to giver her short stature a boost and even wore her hair up intricately with some tresses hanging down to frame her face. She was a vision that any man would want on his arm.

Elijah, on the other hand, wore his trademark three piece suit, one that was black to complement her dress. He wore a dark blue dress shirt and a dark red tie with it. Eternity seemed to approve of his choices as her eyes raked over him appreciatively, once they reconvened in the entryway of their hotel room.

Taking her by the hand, he lead her out of the hotel building to the parking garage in the basement, where his precious work of art, his Bentley was parked. Elijah escorted Eternity into the car, ensuring she was securely inside before heading around to the driver's side. Once inside, he swiftly drove out onto the busy streets of downtown, to where their place of dining for the evening was located.

It wasn't long before he was pulling up to the front door of bright high class establishment, where the valet escorted them out of the car and then took it around back for parking. There were some famous people amongst the rich patrons, all of whom had captured the attention of their less famous peers. However, when Elijah showed up with Eternity on his arm, all that attention zeroed in on him and his lady.

Many of the glamorous humans looked at them with great curiosity, in that way of wonder that the otherworldly air around Eternity caused. Some gazed longingly, while others were wary, and others still seemed worshipful of the immortal queen. Those latter patrons were the ones that came up to them and tried to engage Eternity in superficial conversation that hadn't any real purpose except to show their adoration of her.

Eternity spoke politely to them and maneuvered herself out of their daughter conversations with expertise. It wasn't long before she was free of them, which was good because Elijah wasn't interested in sharing her.

Inside the restaurant, there was a Victorian style with a modern flair. The furnishings were all antiques from the Victorian era with modern chandeliers and other light fixtures. There was live music in the form of classical nine piece band, softly playing Mozart and Beethoven in the far right corner. The Original found he already liked the place for it's sophistication.

The waiter, a young lad in his twenties, lead Elijah and Eternity over to the table in the far corner to the left, not far from the band that played. This had been by Elijah's request - a quick compulsion of the boy ensured they were some place they would be left undisturbed. Here in that secluded section, Elijah first pulled Eternity's vintage styled chair out for her and then sat in the identical vintage chair across from her. He quickly ordered a bottle of their finest red wine and then sent the boy away.

"Not ordering bourbon, my love?" Eternity teased him cheekily.

He grinned, "Not this time. Perhaps the next."

From there, the couple enjoyed a light conversation that was easy and not at all serious, especially after the wine arrived to their table. In fact, Elijah had found himself regaling Eternity with humorous tales from his adventures with Niklaus and their siblings over the years. They were the ones that were of the happiest times he had known with his family.

She showed attentive interest in his stories as she always did. She always liked it when he would speak of his family in a positive way. However, soon their peaceful night out was disrupted in a way that Elijah hadn't expected.

At the table caddy corner to their own, there were four young women, dressed to the nines with sparkling jewelry and way too much makeup that hid their true faces. They began shooting glances over at them and talking rather loudly to each other in that way that meant they wanted to be heard. Their focus wasn't on Eternity as one might have expected with her natural attraction of others to her, however. Those young ladies, if he'd even call them that, were zeroed in on Elijah himself.

Now, he knew he was an attractive man. Over the years, Elijah had many women (and a few men) throw themselves at him in hopes of wining his favor for an alliance or for protection or occasionally simply because of his own natural magnetism. He wasn't a stranger to the sexually charged attentions of others. Yet, he was a committed sort of man when he was in love with someone, and because of this, found the girls' blatant sexual interests to be...uncomfortable, to say the least.

Eternity, on the other hand, found their antics amusing. "Looks like you have yourself a fan club," she teased him with a grin.

"Yes, it would seem so," agreed Elijah with displeasure in regards to the girls and not Eternity's teasing. "Though I wish they'd find some other form of entertainment."

The young women wouldn't stop their obnoxious behavior. Over the course of dinner, they were constantly giggle amongst themselves and making comments loud enough for them to hear, talking to each other about Elijah as if Eternity wasn't sitting right there with him. Furthermore, the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant was disturbed by the foursome and the lack of serenity quickly began to grate on Elijah's nerves.

Still, Eternity was unperturbed by the little harpies, but when she noticed how the unwanted attention was slowing angering him, _he_ noticed the mischievous smirk that pulled upon her plush pink lips. "So you wish that they would find some other form of entertainment," she said to him quietly. "Well, I might have an idea to give them that, while effectively shutting them up and leaving you be."

Elijah looked at her curiously, wondering what she had in mind. Though, he did have a few ideas. The visions that flashed before him had him feeling both intrigued and shocked that she would ever be so bold. If she was heading in the direction he thought she might be in her plots against those girls, that is.

It didn't take long for Elijah to find out.

With a sensual grace, Eternity was out of her chair and coming around the small square table to his side. She stood on the right side of him where the girls at the other table could see her clearly. She didn't pay them any attention as her entire focus was upon him, just as his was solely on her now. Eternity reached down and traced the stubble on his jaw with her fingertips lightly, staring at him adoringly before her expression shifted into a darker, lustier one that left him quaking with excitement.

Before he could say or do anything, she had his hair fisted in her little hand and was yanking his head back, causing him to grunt and then growl at her in warning. She smirked devilishly at him, right as she kissed him passionately. Her mouth devoured his and she didn't waste time in using his surprise to her advantage. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting him throughly.

Immediately was Elijah's hand gripping the back of her exposed neck, holding her firmly there as she kissed him breathlessly. The obnoxiously lustful girls, the other patrons, the restaurant, and even the food itself was forgotten by the Original. His entire focus was upon the world man with her tongue down his throat and the lust she stirred up in him.

The immortal queen tore her mouth away from his suddenly, turning her gaze upon the table of young woman. She grinned at them wickedly, leaving him feeling disappointed and intrigued.

His want for his lady only climbed as he sat there. Elijah leaned his forehead against the side of Eternity's, closing his eyes to gain some semblance of sanity, before turning his gaze upon the human girls as well. He saw that they had all stopped being the vocal brats as they were all shocked into silence. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were agape at the erotically possessive display. Yet, they couldn't look away. It was as if they were entranced.

Now most would have stopped there, having proved their point that their lover belonged to them alone, but Eternity was not most people. Instead of returning to her seat, Elijah's lady climbed into his lap, straddling him with her hot and bare core against his clothed cock that was growing harder by the second. His eyes watched her as she did this, surprised by her actions, but her mischievous gaze remained on the young women across the way. His eyes returned to the girls as well, his eyes no doubt darker with the lust he had for the immortal in his lap.

Then Eternity yanked Elijah's head back again and called to the young woman, "Is this what you ladies want? Do you want him? Inside you? Riding you mercilessly until you're so hoarse that your voice is gone? Is that what you wish?"

Elijah's focus zeroed in on his lady again. As she spoke to the girls, she rocked against him, grinding against the clothed hardened length between her legs. Yes, he was so lost in the lusty actions of her body against his that he didn't know if any of the young women responded to his lady's inquiries. No, all his senses were solely upon Eternity.

Then she was kissing him wantonly once more, this time with her tongue moving in time with her hips as she quickly drove him mad with desire. Normally, he would have been appalled by such a pubic display of this caliper and would have insisted upon a more private venue, but with Eternity, his inhibitions were lost to the powerful wanting that courses through him. Control was simply something he didn't have when it came to her and her venturous ways.

Elijah quickly stopped giving a damn where they were or the fact that they had all eyes on them now. If he had been in a position to notice, he would have seen that not only were the young girls watching them now, but the entire restaurant had gone eerily quiet, including the band, as everyone stopped to stare at the show the two immortals put on for them.

Yet, he wasn't in such a position as he was lost to the woman in his lap. One hand remained firmly gripped upon the back of her neck, while the other wandered upward along the exposed skin of her thigh. His touch was so light that it send shivers of pleasure down Eternity's spine. Then his hand snaked beneath the lacy fabric of her dress to caress the bare globe of her backside as they continued to kiss and she rocked into him needfully.

As they carried on, Eternity lifted herself a bit in his lap and began undoing his pants deftly with one hand and then once she managed to expose his cock, the immortal queen positioned herself over his hard length. With her eyes on his, she slammed down upon him without pause or warning.

Elijah's mouth tore away from hers in a silent gasp from the suddenness of feeling of her tight, wet warmth surrounding him completely. He stared up at her for the briefest moment, before screwing his eyes shut at the powerful sensation of her wriggling above him as she adjusted to his intrusion.

Then Eternity began to move over him, taking Elijah almost completely out of her body and then slamming back down, over and over again with quick succession. He could do nothing but hold onto her, as she rode him vigorously in a display of possession for the four girls that by this point had been completely forgotten about by the both of them.

What hadn't been forgotten, however, was the fact that being submissive was a rarity for Elijah, as rare as displays of sexual intimacy. While he found Eternity's display of dominance incredibly attractive, the alpha in him wanted control nonetheless.

To appease that more base part of him, Elijah stood quickly from his chair with Eternity lifted into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping tightly around his waist. Reaching blindly, he swept all the expensive dishes and the wine to the floor, which resounded with a loud crash. Once the table was clear, he slammed his lady down harshly onto the table, causing the entire thing to quake under the force.

There was a collective sound of alarm from the people around them, but nobody moved to get up or go near them. No. Everyone remained where they were. Elijah could hear their little hearts beat faster in that way that only lust could produce. The patrons were getting off on the sights before them - on the eroticism they were witnessing unfold.

Yet, the Original paid little mind to them as his attention was upon his lady that he had spread out over the table. He remained buried deep inside her as he lifted one of her shapely legs onto his shoulder and left the other one wrapped around him. Elijah then reached down to run his hand over her clothed stomach, upwards to her heaving breast, and up still to circle around her throat. He held her neck firmly in his grasp as he began to move inside her with the same brutal force that she had used when it had been her riding him.

He stood over Eternity, watching her as she gasped, arch, and writhed beneath him. He understood that neither of them were going to last long now. His body was high strung, delirious with the impending pull of his impending climax. The end was coming quick.

"Elijah, don't stop," his lady encouraged breathlessly. "Please, I want come! Let me come!"

Elijah thrusted harder, faster, wanting to give Eternity exactly what she begged for. His unoccupied hard reached between her legs to rub against her clit, playing there so that she was climbing at the same pace as he.

She mewled and moaned, her hand reaching to the wrist of his around her throat to dig her nails harshly into the flesh. He didn't slow or pace himself. He only gave in to the climbing peak; higher and higher until they were both screaming as their joint orgasm took hold.

It was in the aftermath that Elijah finally came back to himself and realized what they had just done. He quickly dislodged himself from Eternity's warmth and straightened his clothes, putting himself back together in a matter of seconds. Not that it mattered, everyone had witnessed their intimate moment anyway.

His lady wasn't so hurried. Eternity slowly sat up with a satisfied grin upon her lips. She hopped of the table, fixing her own dress and her hair that was now a disaster from their intimacy with a public display of magic using.

Once put back together, she looked over to where the young women sat in a mix of unfulfilled need and shock at what they had the girls saw her looking at them, they quickly got up and made for the exit without a word.

That was all well and good, but the rest of the restaurant had seen them rut like they were two animals in heat. There were a variety of looks, from horrified to lusty. As the audience realized that he was observing them, all eyes immediately diverted back to their own tables, as to pretend they hadn't been staring.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Eternity grinned at Elijah, while he gave a playfully stern look in return.

"Yes, it would seem you have a bit of possessive jealousness in you, Sweetheart," he said as he looked around their table at the mess they had made. "Though, perhaps next time, dragging me into a dark corner at the very least would be better, if you're so inclined to publicly have you're way with me. We've ruined perfectly good china and a meal too."

She only grinned more at his hair-hearted complaint. Immediately, the broken china and other things that had been thrown to the ground had been put back into place as if none of it had been shattered in the first place. He hadn't been surprised by her restoration of their table, as he was used to her magic usage.

"Ah, but a dark corner wouldn't be nearly as fun as out in the open," she replied. "Besides, now everyone knows you are mine and mine alone."

Elijah smirked, "Don't forget that you are mine as well, Sweetheart."

Suddenly, the manager came over to deal with the two lovers whom couldn't wait until they were somewhere private for intimacy. Instead of explaining himself to the human, Elijah simply compelled the older fellow to forget what had happened and Eternity had chosen to do the same for the rest of the restaurant. After all, the young women that had been lusting after Elijah had been dealt with and so there hadn't been any point in letting the rest of the patrons remember what had occurred.

Once order was restored, Elijah and Eternity sat back down at their table as if nothing had occurred between them at all. Though, they did grin at each other secretively every now and again for the rest of the evening. The other occupants were completely oblivious to the two, just as it should have been from the start had those girls minded their own business.

Then at the end of their dinner date, as Elijah lead Eternity by the hand to the exit, he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "When we return to the hotel, you will be paying for this little stunt of yours and a heavy fine it shall be."

Eternity shivered at the implication and smirked in return, "We shall see, my love. I have been known to be quite good at escaping my debts."

Elijah growled playfully, "Not the way I plan on collecting."

She laughed excitedly and kissed him soundly.

**The End**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Always Protect You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: Eternity is always insisting that she doesn't need to be protected, yet Elijah can't seem to help himself from doing just that. On a trip to one of his favorite countries and cities; Paris, France, they run into a bit of trouble that leads Eternity to taking up her sword to defend them. Now his lady is fighting for their lives, but what kind of man would Elijah be, if he didn't do everything in his power to protect the immortal queen, even in her angry insistence that she doesn't need his protection?

**Author's Note**: This is a request/challenge fic from an Anon on Tumblr!

* * *

There he was again, protecting Eternity in the middle of a battle. Elijah Mikaelson simply could not stand the idea of his lady being in danger. It sent him into a frenzy of maddening protectiveness. He always needed to guard her, unable to stay away, despite her constant insistence that she didn't need him to do so and his oftentimes inadequacy for aiding her. She would always tell him during battle or afterward that it was her duty to protect others, to put herself between the threat and the innocent. It wasn't enough, however, to deter him from his desire to keep her safe, as her partner, her familiar - her lover.

Prior to the battle that currently unfolded, Elijah and Eternity had been enjoying a nice, quiet dinner at a little cafe in Paris, France. After his lady had come back from one of her missions out in the greater universes tired and worn down, he had taken her overseas to his favorite country. He had decided she needed a vacation from hero work and hadn't wasted a moment planning or preparing for the trip. She hadn't protested at all, taking him up on his offer immediately.

It was in the middle of dinner that a rather tall and handsome gentleman came into the small restaurant scanning the crowd of patrons for Eternity specifically. The dark haired, light blue eyed man was obviously otherworldly as he had the same ethereal glow that Elijah's lady possessed and he also had her air of ancientness about him, despite his youthful appearance. Another feature that gave him away was the he wore a tunic and leather leggings that had gone out of style on Earth centuries ago.

It was immediate that both Eternity and Elijah realized the danger, but before they could encourage this foe to some place less populated, the dark creature attacked. From there, the immortal queen shifted into warrior mode, complete with her katana blade in hand. She defended the frightened humans beautifully, but doing so kept her focus divided.

Elijah acted out of protectiveness, seeing her weakness in this battle clearly. He moved with vampire speed to draw her away from the guy's attacks, whenever the villain took advantage of her distraction and attempted to end her. Not that the fool could end her, of course. Eternity was still superior to the upstart.

If looks could kill, Elijah would have been dead a hundred times over from the glares that his lady sent him whenever he came to her defense. Yet, he didn't stop. No, he would defend her until his last breath, no matter how she might protest or how out of his depth he really was.

The battle ended up being unsurprisingly short, with Eternity's enemy struck dead upon the cafe floor in a matter of moments. The restaurant had been evacuated with all the humans running scared from the place when the fight had begun, making it so that the only thing that could be heard in the aftermath was the heavy breathing of the pair's exertion. They were alone now, looking to each other in relief.

"That was Kert, a dark elf that has had it out for me for a long time," Eternity explained without prompt. "The fool was an arrogant man, whom thought himself of greater strength because I am but a feeble woman. The bastard shouldn't have been so blind in his superiority and should have known better than to corner me. I tend to show my teeth."

"He would have hurt you badly had I not periodically intervened," replied Elijah, wanting her to see that his protection of her was necessary. "This is why I can't leave you be. I have to protect you, because you can't always protect yourself fully."

She turned on him then and retorted, "I don't need you to fight my battles, Elijah. I had things perfectly under control and I can manage just fine on my own in battle."

He sighed exasperatedly with his hands on his hips as he looked at her stubbornly angry expression that she insisted on throwing at him. He licked his lower lip thoughtfully as he considered how to best approach her bullheadedness. Then he made a decision.

Elijah approached Eternity, stepping in front of her so that he could stare into her beautiful sapphire eyes. With one hand, he reached out and cup the side of her neck tenderly, feeling her soft hair that ended up trapped beneath his hand as he did. He smiled gently, while she stared back with mild hostility; though she didn't remove herself from his touch.

"My darling Eternity, when will you learn that I do not try to fight for you, I only fight beside you as your partner - your lover," he spoke softly to her, smiling a bit, "I know you can handle yourself perfectly well without me, but the point is that you don't have to. It's you and me, always and forever. Just let me protect you." That last line was whispered against her lips, just before he kissed her fully, passionately.

His lady tensed in brief surprise, but she quickly relaxed and melted against him with her hands pinned upon his chest between their bodies. She sighed contently into his mouth, before gasping as he lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Her gasp left Elijah with the opportunity to kiss her deeper, his tongue slipping into her mouth to taste her throughly.

The moment had swept him away and he couldn't resist taking things further than he had intended. Elijah moved to the nearest table to lay her gently down upon the surface, freeing up his hands to move over her body, touching every part of her he could. The whole time, his lips never left her skin either, moving from her mouth, along her jaw, and then down her throat.

Eternity moaned slightly and arched against him with her hands tangled in his hair, as he lavished her with his attentions. His mouth returned to hers, kissing her sweetly. As he did, he tore the course she was from her body with his vampire strength.

"I love you, Sweetheart," Elijah murmured against her lips, just before he let him mouth trail down her throat again and then descended further, to the skin of her chest. His hands followed his lips, moving softly along her flesh.

As he moved to her breast and took the peak of one into his mouth, she sighed and whispered his name lovingly. Then after a short amount of time, with her hand on one of his arms, she pushed him back gentle. He released her breast as she made him straighten. A look of curiosity took hold upon his features as she sat up with him. The lust there in her sapphire eyes was mixed with the love she had for him, as well as a bit of mischief added for good measure.

Elijah's breath was stolen by the sight of her before him. Her lips were swollen, her skin flushed and red in places from his kisses, her breath was heaving as she stared up at him with a wild look about her delicate face.

Then Eternity moved.

She hopped down off the table and pushed him back until he was seated in one of the cafe chairs directly behind him. As she moved toward him, the rest of her clothes magically melted away, leaving her bared to him fully. He felt himself harden instantaneously at the sight of her, his eyes zeroing in on her casual little hand as it trailed over her body sensually.

Once Eternity was standing between his legs, Elijah didn't waste time in running his hands over the flesh of her thighs, around to her backside, before coming to rest on her hips. He couldn't resist the temptation of her body so near to him, particularly so close to his mouth.

He pulled her a little closer, pressing his mouth to her stomach and laying open mouthed kisses to her skin. He heard her sigh above him, felt her one hand grip his shoulder, fisting his suit jacket tightly. The other cupped the back of his head, holding him to her. Then his mouth trailed downward slightly to the place just above her mound, making her moan softly and shiver at the contact.

After a little while, Eternity gently removed his mouth from her body, prompting him to sit back and look up at her lustfully. She reached forward to play with his tie as she smiled down at him fondly, her eyes sparkling with her affection.

"You know, I may get upset at your insistence to guard me," she said to him, her voice gruff with want, "but I am always so glad that you are mine, standing beside me no matter what. I would certainly be lost without you, my love. I'm better, stronger, faster, because of you and your love for me - and mine for you. Nothing and nobody can ever take me from you, of that I am certain."

Elijah felt his heart want to explode from the strong emotions she stirred up in him from her words. God, did he love this woman. She was everything to him.

Just as he felt his heart pound with his deep love for her, he also felt her tiny hands undo his tie, tossing it aside somewhere in the cafe without care. Then she helped him taking off his suit jacket, which was tossed away haphazardly as well. From there, she unbuttoned his shirt with quick nimble fingers. However, Eternity didn't remove it as she had his jacket.

Instead, the naked immortal queen climbed into his lap, while running her hands over the skin of his chest and abdomen that she had exposed. As her hands were occupied, she kissed him passionately, her tongue invading his mouth to taste him this time. His hands were not idle as they moved over the flesh of her back tenderly, beneath the copious amounts of soft white hair that cascaded down her back.

Eternity rocked against him where his clothed hardened length nestled against her intimately. He could feel her heat through his pants. It was enough to drive him to madness. His hands immediately fell to her hips to attempt to still her, but she wasn't having it. When she felt his hands trying to stop her movements, she reached between them and undid his pants, releasing his cock in a matter of moments.

Elijah groaned as she captured his mouth in a searing kiss while simultaneously stroking his hard length with her hand. After a few short strokes, she positioned him at her entrance and proceeded to slowly take him into her body. Her movements were unhurried as she sank down on him, her wet heat enveloping him gloriously enough to make him shut his eyes and groan at the feeling.

All the while, his lady carried on kissing him, even as she began to move. The pace she set was slow, her walls sliding along his cock in gentle friction. It was all to drive him even crazier and yet, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the slow descent into sexually induced madness.

Elijah slid one hand up her back from her hip, while he brought the other one up to tangle in the hair at the back of her head in a simple want for the touch of her soft skin. As they climbed higher, he began to move with her, lifting his hips as she came down. This created the best sensations that left them both panting into their kiss needfully. Together, the continued to climb higher and higher in a steady ascent toward their joint peak.

Then as they each moved quicker, feeling their impending ends, Elijah removed his mouth from her lips and tilted her head to one side, laying a combination of open mouthed kisses and bites to her throat. She moaned his name in response, which only served to drive him on. As he felt his climax approaching, Elijah couldn't resist the urge to drink from her. He craved her sweet blood so much that his vampire visage came forth almost without consciousness.

His fangs sank into the spot where her shoulder and neck met, making her cry out in pained pleasure. He drank from her greedily with abandon. She rode him harder still until her walls were clamping down around him as her orgasm took hold. It triggered Elijah's own end and he gave a muffled roar as the sensations of completion washed over him in an explosive way.

Once the waves of pleasure had dissipated, Elijah removed his fangs from her flesh and his human visage returned as he leaned back to look up into his lady's face, panting to catch his breath all the while. She trembled in his arms, her chest heaving and her lead lulled back with tightly shut eyes. She was a vision and it made him fill with male pride, knowing he was the cause of her bliss.

Eternity looked down at him with a contented and half-drunk expression. She leaned forward and kissed him chastely, before removing him from her body as she stood up from his lap. Elijah mourned the loss, but knew well that there would be more to come before the night was finished.

He used his vampire speed to straighten himself out quickly until it looked as if he hadn't just been vigorously ridden by his lady. When Eternity moved to dress magically, he used that same speed to stop her. When she gave him a look of confusion, he reached for his heavier outer coat that had been hanging on his chair during dinner, handing it to Eternity.

"Put this on, Sweetheart," he said to her with a lusty smirk. "There really isn't a point in you dressing now, not with all the things I plan on doing with you when we get back to the hotel."

His lady returned his smirk with a filthy one of her own as she took his coat and put it on. He watched as she wrapped the coat around her body, hiding it from him. He smiled adoringly at her when she sighed with her eyes fluttering closed as his scent enveloped her.

Elijah reached his hand out for her to take, once she was covered, which she took automatically. From there, he lead her out of the cafe; though not before he left enough money on the table to cover for the meal, the loss of patrons, and the minor damage from the impromptu battle. Once that was done, the couple left the cafe and returned to their hotel, where they found themselves entangled with each other for the rest of the night.

**The End**


	6. Chapter 6: The Green Monster

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: Eternity went with Kol for a night on the town, without telling her lover, Elijah about it, whom happens to be Kol's older brother. He finds out from Freya about this little outing. Now the ugly green monster of jealousy and anger is stirring up inside the older Original, and he plans on ensuring that everyone knows that Eternity belongs to him, especially Kol.

**Author's Note**: This is a request/challenge fic from Tumblr! I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this one, but I gave it my best shot, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Elijah was waiting for his lady in the common room of his family's home. He had a drink in hand and a scowl upon his face that would terrify even the bravest of man as he watched the fire in the fireplace dance. He stood there with stormy thoughts that had come about when he had been informed of Eternity's outing with his brother Kol, from their sister Freya.

Eternity had never told him about this adventure in the Quarter. Now, Elijah trusted his lady always, knowing there had to be a reasonable explanation for this failure of communication, but even so, it wasn't a secret that Kol had an attraction for the immortal queen.

The younger Mikaelson had made that quite clear in the way he tried to charm her and how he would flatter her incessantly. Eternity never fell into the snare of his brother's flirtations, and she never would, but it still rubbed Elijah the wrong way. He didn't appreciate another man trying to woo his woman, brother or not - and then he had found out that they had gone out together for the evening from someone other than Eternity herself.

In his angry jealousy, Elijah threw the half filled tumbler across the room shattering it against the wall. Just as he did, he suddenly heard her voice out in the courtyard as she returned from wherever she had gotten off to. Kol's could be heard too.

Immediately, he went out onto the balcony that overlooked the courtyard and saw her there arm in arm with Kol. They were twirling about and laughing innocently, like two best friends.

Perhaps friends was how Eternity saw their relationship, but certainly Kol thought differently no doubt. He probably thought he was winning her over, which was far from the truth. Even so, Elijah knew that his brother had been trying to win Eternity's favor in the guise of friendship, in hopes to steal her away from him. The sight below looked innocent enough, but there was definitely something more sinister going on.

Elijah couldn't see past his darker emotions at the sight he witnessed below. The green monster had been unleashed ever since he had discovered this outside no of theirs and it was impossible for him to reign it back in, despite all of his control.

He watched from his place on the balcony as Kol kissed the back of the immortal queen's hand charmingly in goodnight and walked away. It was then that Eternity noticed Elijah standing there with his hands tightly upon the railing of the balcony. The thin metal groaned under the pressure he applied in his quiet rage. However, she didn't seem to notice his dark state as she smiled up warmly at him from below, before heading up the stairs to meet him.

It wasn't until she had nearly reached his side that instinct warned her to keep her distance. Eternity stopped a few feet from him, gazing at him with wary concern. "Elijah?" She murmured. "What is it?"

Elijah turned to her, one hand remaining on the rail and the other being shoved into his pants pocket. He smiled tightly at her in that dangerous way of his, in that unamused one which meant he was incredibly angry. The same one that usually resulted in violence. He took slow steps toward her and with every one he took forward, she took one back, keeping distance between them.

"Did you have a good time, Sweetheart?" He rumbled at her.

Immediately, Eternity realized what was wrong. The recognition showed upon her lovely face. She relaxed considerably, a look of confusion mingling with her concern.

"Yes," she replied slowly, still keeping distance between them. "Kol and I went to listen to jazz with Rebekah and Marcel. He insisted that I had to go after I told him that I had never cared for that particular genre of music. It was quite the ev-."

"You went out for the evening with my brother behind my back," he interrupted with that eerie calmness of his that meant he was anything but calm, not that it wasn't obvious he wasn't.

"Elijah," Eternity said in an almost chastising tone.

That was what caused him to snap. Using his vampire speed, he had Eternity in his harsh grip and had her dragged into the common room where he had been standing in and waiting for her return. He slammed her into the wall, his hands gripping her arms tightly as he stared down at her.

"Normally, I don't care that you spent time with my family," he growled at her, speaking a half-truth while nose to nose with her. "However, what I do care about is the fact that you failed to tell me where you were going and that you were going as Kol's companion. What's worse is that you know perfectly well how he feels about you, yet you blatantly went with him anyway."

Eternity sighed, unperturbed by his anger. "I didn't tell you of our evening plans, because you were busy dealing in family business with Niklaus," she explained calmly. "I didn't want to disturb you with all this chaos in the Quarter and I didn't think it would matter that much, because you trust me. Besides, yes, Kol has an attraction, but surely that doesn't mean we can't spend time together. It wasn't as though we were alone." She sighed again heavily and her eyes darkened with her own frustration, "You do realize that jealousy is unbecoming and beneath you, my love."

While her tone seemed even and honest on the surface about her thinking the outing to not being a big deal, but there was the slightest waver beneath that most wouldn't be able to detect in her voice - but Elijah did right away. Then there was the fiery, condescending tone with the latter part of what she said. The combination of the two only fueled his anger more.

His hand shot into her hair, fisting it at the back of her head and pulling backwards harshly. "If you really believed that it would be no big deal, then you wouldn't sound so guilty," he said quietly. "And your condescending tone is not appreciated. You know how I feel about you being in Kol's company without me."

"I can handle myself, Elijah. I don't need you to stand guard over me in regards to Kol," she hissed in reply. "Besides, your brother wouldn't dare to try anything anyway. He knows where my heart lies. You're simply letting your anger and jealousy get the better of you."

Immediately, Elijah pushed away from her with a growl. He turned around, shoving one hand in his pocket while the fingers of other one ran along his lower lip in thought. He was attempting to reign in his emotions, but what was normally easy to do was difficult now. Eternity was the reason for such difficulty. She turned everything he was completely on it's head, making him behave more like Niklaus - irrational and out of control.

Yet, despite realizing this, he couldn't reign in his darker emotions. Not now. They burned through him in an uncontrollable wild fire. There was only one thing that would appease the green monster that had control of him at the moment.

Elijah knew what he needed to do.

Instantaneously, he was back in front of Eternity with his hand fisted in her hair once more. She hissed again as he tugged her head back harshly. "I know that you understand to whom you belong," he told her, "but perhaps we need to ensure Kol understands it too."

Elijah kissed her punishingly then, before he released her completely and once more stepped away from her person. He was panting as he stared at her intensely and she stared back with a fire all her own as she remained against the wall where he had left her.

Without further hesitation, he moved to remove his suit jacket and proceeded to unbutton his cuffs, before rolling up his sleeves past his elbows. The whole while he kept his eyes upon his lady. Once he had finished with these tasks, Elijah nodded to Eternity and softly commanded, "Clothes off. Hair up."

He didn't have to ask twice. The floral sundress she wore was vanished from her shapely form and her hair was magically put up into a messy knot at the back of her head. She stood before him, bare and vulnerable. It was magnificent a sight.

Elijah moved toward her, undoing his tie and removing it from around his neck as he went. Then with the piece of material wrapped around one hand, he held out the other to her and said, "Come."

Again Eternity didn't hesitate in obeying him. She took his offered hand without resistance and let him guide her back out onto the balcony. He lead her to the railing and helped her place her hands upon the thin metal, moving them so that they were together.

With the tie, Elijah tied her hands so that they were secured tightly to the rail. He also positioned her so that she was bent over with her backside jutted out at him slightly. She didn't question him nor did she try to move. She simply obeyed and let him have his way.

He felt powerful every time Eternity deferred to him, whenever she granted him her submission. She could easily take back control, dominate the situation, but she didn't. It was always a conscious choice to give him what he wanted, what he needed from her. He had control over the most powerful being in the two universes - it was humbling as it was exciting.

Elijah couldn't help but to run his hand over the skin of her backside tenderly. Despite the dark place he was in currently, he couldn't deny being a little sentimental. After all, he did love the woman he had bound before him, always and forever.

Eternity sighed in response to his gentle touch.

Then Elijah leaned over with his hand firmly upon her shoulder and whispered, "We're going to make sure that Kol and every other possible suitor in the Quarter knows exactly to whom you belong, Sweetheart. So, my darling, don't hold back. I want you to be as loud as you can possibly muster."

Eternity shivered delightfully as he straighten while running the hand upon her shoulder down her back and then over her backside again. He then stepped back and off to the side a bit, falling into the perfect position for what he had in mind. Elijah raised his hand and swung it downward against the protruding rounded flesh harshly. She cried out immediately, her voice echoing out over the courtyard. A moan quickly followed.

He performed the same action over and over again, the slap of his hand mingling with her echoing cries as he did. She didn't try and escape the pain. No, she embraced it, wanting more of it as she pushed back and moaned needfully. Her arousal spiked the air around them as a result of his harsh treatment of her. It was intoxicating to Elijah and drove him on.

"Tell me, Sweetheart, to whom do you belong?" Elijah asked her gruffly in between hits to her skin.

"To you," she moaned with quiet vagueness, her head lulling back in her pained pleasure.

That wasn't what he wanted and she knew it. They both did. He recognized her hushed voice and the lack of his name upon her lips as a small act of defiance. His fiery state intensified in response and he brought his hand down upon her reddened flesh particularly hard on the next swing.

Eternity cried out loudly, practically screaming into the courtyard.

Elijah grabbed hold of her knotted up hair and pulled back harshly. He leaned over her again to growl in her ear, "Say my name."

She didn't.

Yes, he needed to amend his earlier statement about her granting him her submission. She did so, sure enough, but always with small bouts of rebellion mixed in to keep him on his toes. Eternity was of a fiery spirit, after all. She couldn't make his authority over her easy, whoever he was in a dominate frame of mind. She always had to bite back, in some fashion, even if it was simply denying him what he asked of her.

Elijah was quite used to this behavior and changed tactics accordingly. He straightened again, running his hand over her back once more and then let his touch fall lower to the wet, warm treasure between her legs. He teased her entrance, dipping then just inside, causing Eternity to gasp in surprise and then moan as she pushed back against his hand, wanting more.

Then he thrusted his fingers inside her completely. He began thrusting them steadily, while curling them inside to drag against her walls on the way out. Her head fell forward and her hands gripped the railing tighter in response to his attentions. His thumb rubbed against her clit simultaneously, making the pleasure all the more intense as he played her like an instrument.

"Please, Elijah," she soon moaned, though again in a quiet voice. "More."

"Sweetheart," he responded warningly and then he issued a threat, "If you want my cock, you're going to have to abide by my rules. You know what I want."

Elijah thrusted his fingers harder into her, his thumb playing along her clit in the same fashion. He brought the pleasure higher for her, causing his lady to cry out a little louder. However, it still wasn't what he wanted. She was still holding back.

"Stop resisting," he hissed at her, his own need driving him mad. The feel of her wet warm and the scent of it was enough to make him forget everything as the need to feel her walls wrapped around his cock grew. "Give me what I seek," he demanded breathlessly.

Then out of instinctual need to gain her full submission to him, Elijah brought her head back further, making her bow. He let his vampire visage show and promptly sank his fangs into the flesh of her throat. That gave him what he wanted, at last.

Because it happened without warning, Eternity was unprepared for it. Therefore, she was incapable of showing resistance. She screamed his name in pained pleasure, while simultaneously, she came hard upon his fingers. He continued to drink from her, while her body quaked with orgasm.

Then he quickly released her throat. Before her body could calm completely, and as his human face returned, Elijah removed his hand from her hair to reach down and undo his pants with swift deft fingers. Again without warning, he removed his fingers from her depths and then proceeded to bury himself inside her to the hilt, making Eternity scream once more in pleasant surprise. Then she moaned needfully and pushed back.

His head lulled back as he groaned. His eyes screwed shut at the feeling of her tightly clenched around his cock. Finally, they were joined and Elijah had to breath a sigh of relief for that. With how wound up he was from his out of control emotions and how he desired the beautiful immortal before him, being inside her created the right sort of clarity he needed to calm the turmoil in him.

Immediately, he began to move. Slowly pulling nearly all the way out and then slamming back into her. He set the rhythm exactly like this, moving roughly behind her. She cried out with abandon, the sound of it echoing powerfully across the courtyard. His name soon followed in the same fashion.

"Oh, good girl," Elijah praises her breathlessly, leaning down to kiss her back tenderly. "That's it. Don't stop screaming my name, Sweetheart."

He moved even harder, slamming into her depths rougher than before, bringing their approaching climaxes to a head. It was Eternity who came first, her walls clamping down upon him as her orgasm wreaked her so completely. She screamed his name even louder this time with her hands clutching the rail so tightly that it snapped beneath her grasp.

Her quaking walls triggered Elijah's own end and he came with a roar. Once the violent bliss had finished consuming him, he collapsed over Eternity's back in the aftermath, as both of them breathed heavily in the quiet. Elijah felt the green monster returned to dormancy inside him and his anger over the events of the evening had gone with his orgasmic euphoria as well.

With the world coming back into focus, he removed himself from Eternity's depths and untied her, freeing her from her binds. Fluidly, she turned on him, practically throwing herself at Elijah, as she wrapped her hands around his face and kissed him with everything she had.

"I hope you've had your fun, my love," she breathed against his mouth, "because I'm about to pay you back for everything ten fold. I'm about to put that famous control of yours to the test."

Elijah shivered delightedly, grinning at her wickedly, "Well, I look forward to it, Sweetheart."

With that, Eternity separated herself from his person and moved around him to head inside with the expectation of him following.

Just as he was going to, he paused as he felt someone watching him. Elijah looked over across the way and saw the partially shadowed figure of Kol standing there gaping. He didn't know how long his brother had been standing there, but it was obvious he had been watching long enough to get the point. Eternity was Elijah's and nobody was ever going to come between them.

Elijah smirked victoriously at his brother and nodded in acknowledgment of his presence. Upon his notice did Kol vanish from sight, finally understanding that Eternity would never be his.

Once his brother was gone, Elijah went inside to where his lady was awaiting him, finally freed of the green monster of jealousy.

**The End**


	7. Chapter 7: In the Battle's Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: The battle was over, but the excitement of it was only beginning. High strung on left over adrenaline, Elijah not his lady can resist turning that energy upon each other, leading them into a different kind of battle, in the aftermath of bloodshed and survival.

**Author's Note**: This is a request/challenge fic from Tumblr! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

They were standing in the middle of a field of corpses - Elijah and his lady, Eternity. The Mikaelson family had a slew of enemies, especially as they had settled into their home in New Orleans. There wasn't a shortage of werewolves, witches, and other vampires that wanted the demises of the Mikaelson clan. This was especially true of vampires, all of whom had been freed from their respective sire lines and now had the freedom to rid the world of the Originals.

On this particular occasion, the attack had been sudden and without warning. These unsired vampires came out of the woodwork, surrounding the park in which Elijah and Eternity had been taking a late night walk. These foes had dropped in unannounced from every corner without detection until it was too late to escape. Not that either the Original or the immortal queen accompanying him would run. No, but the threat was very real and all of these misguided vampires were out for blood - his.

Fortunately for the horde, Elijah was feeling rather merciful. Therefore, their deaths were swift ones. The energy had been high as he and his lady moved through the crowd of enemies. He fought hand to hand with those that went for him, while Eternity supported him by using her yumi bow and shooting others with her spiritual energy, burning their attackers to cinders. She had been magnificent, like an angel dressed in a white sundress. She hadn't had time to change into her warrior's garb before the fighting had started.

There had been a couple close calls during battle, where Elijah had to worry about Eternity or she had to worry about him. It was a good thing they made such a great fighting team and looked out for each other splendidly. It was quick work putting down the fools whom had dared to come for them.

The pair ran to each other after the vampires were all laid waste to. Each concerned for the other, and relieved that nothing terrible had happened. It didn't matter that they were particularly strong creatures, and capable of standing against any foe. They were still able to be harmed, if they were not cautious.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked Eternity urgently, cupping the side of her neck and looking her over.

The immortal queen nodded quickly, "Aye and you?"

He nodded as well with a lopsided grin, "Yes, I'm fine, Sweetheart."

There was a pause as they stared at each other, the fire of battle still blazing in his veins. In that moment he was completely taken by it, especially as he looked down at the ethereal woman before him. They were alive, he thought in his relief, and they had won - together.

The thing with battle was that the adrenaline from the fight and the relief of surviving it could create a high strung feeling in the ones left standing. This was very much the case for Elijah and his lady.

The Original couldn't help what came next, as he found himself sweeping Eternity up into his arms in an aftermath high and in sheer need for her as a result. Her legs were immediately wrapped around his waist and her mouth was instantaneously upon his. Her tongue dove into his mouth to taste him throughly, needfully. He moaned and held her tightly to him, letting her have her way.

It didn't matter that they were in a very public place. Not now.

All that mattered was that they were alive and they were together.

With his typical fluid grace, Elijah had Eternity on her back in the grass just a mere few feet away from the battlefield. His mouth fell from hers to kiss along her jaw and down her neck in desperation. His hands moved over her clothed body, wanting nothing more than to feel her skin beneath them.

His hands gripped the flimsy fabric of her dress and tore it clean from her body. Immediately, Elijah's hands were upon Eternity's flawless form, moving along her now bared skin with frantic urgency. There wasn't any finesse or grace in his movements, just a passionate fire that needed to be quenched.

"Come here, Sweetheart," Elijah murmured as he drew Eternity up.

He moved to sit back in the cool grass with Eternity straddled in his lap. Her mouth was attached to his instantly and her arms wound around his neck, holding onto him tightly while her hands raked through his hair. Her hips began to grind against his in the urgency of her need, setting a rhythm to match her tongue as it moved within his mouth, driving his own need higher.

It wasn't long before the urgent neediness became too much for either of them. Eternity's hands moved from around his neck and quickly reached for the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin beneath her touch. She undid half of them and proceeded to run her hands upon the flesh she had exposed, causing Elijah to sigh into her mouth.

Just then he paused, having heard the sound of people moving toward them at a fast pace, too fast to be human. He moved his mouth away from Eternity's abruptly to listen, sensing these strangers drawing near. His eyes son caught sight of them - more vampires lurking in the shadows of the trees, moving toward them with predatory grace. His lady noticed them too.

Immediately the lovers were on their feet to face this new wave of enemies. Elijah swiftly removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around Eternity's naked form. It as an automatic gesture born out of his natural protectiveness of her. He hadn't even considered that she could magically dress herself again, though he was quite aware of this fact.

"Go," he whispered to her. "Get back to the manor!"

"I'm not leaving you, Elijah," she responded stubbornly without fear or hesitation.

Elijah turned to her, "These children are beneath you, Sweetheart. I can handle them. Go back to the manor and wait for me there, please?"

Eternity considered his request for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. "Don't die," she quipped, as she vanished from the battlefield and assumingely headed home.

With her gone, he turned to the vampires that dared to think that they could contend with him. As they came at him, Elijah made quick work of each. Some he tore their hearts out, others he decapitated, until there was nobody left to kill.

Covered in the blood of his enemies in the aftermath, he quickly left the scene using his vampire speed. He knew he'd have to have Eternity vanish the corpses before morning came, but that wasn't the first thing on his mind now that his foes had been dealt with. No, there was other things that kept him from worrying too much about the consequences of battle. There was other unfinished business to attend to at home.

Fortunately, the manor they were staying at wasn't far from the park. Elijah was able to speed there within a matter of moments because of that fact. He stood in front of the tall, Victorian style house a moment to catch his breath, to try and quell the fires of desire that coursed through him as a result of battle, to no avail. He could sense Eternity inside waiting for him and his blood burned with need for her.

Without wasting another second, he went up the stairs that lead to the front door and opened the door quickly. He moved inside swiftly, just as Eternity was coming to meet him. He noticed immediately that she was dressed again in a short flowery dress, which displeased him greatly.

He wanted her naked, as he had left her.

As to not dirty the door with the blood upon his hands, Elijah kicked to door shut with his foot, before moving to meet his lady halfway. He quickly picked her up into his arms with her legs wrapped securing around his waist and sped her into the nearest wall harshly. She grunted upon impact, but it turned into a needy moan immediately after.

His mouth latched onto the skin of her jaw and then her throat, where he bit down with his human teeth. As she gasped in pained pleasure and squirmed against him. His hands moved over her clothed body, causing a displeased growl to rumble in his chest at the impediment he had already gotten rid of once.

Elijah made quick work of the fabric, tearing the covering from Eternity's form for a second time. It would be the last for the night - he swore it. His bloodied hands moved over her bare skin, barely registering that he was smearing the red substance all over her pale flesh. She sighed as his mouth found it's way to hers, kissing her punishingly in his need for her.

The high of the battle still coursed through him and that euphoria transformed into a carnal desire that burned through every fiber of his being. He was delirious from it, as he held Eternity pinned to the wall with his body while he reached down one-handedly between them to undo his pants and released himself from the confines.

He couldn't wait.

Elijah needed to be inside her, to feel her wrapped around his cock tightly. He needed the release that only her body could provide him. He didn't waste time in slamming into Eternity's wet warmth. She cried out loudly at the suddenness of it and then clung to him tightly. Her fingers raked through his hair to have something to hang on to, while the intense feeling of being filled consumed her. He, on the other hand, groaned in relief at the sensation of her clutching walls, his eyes closing blissfully.

He didn't move after that initial thrust. He held himself still in simple enjoyment of being joined with his lady. Eternity lacked patience, however. She began to grind against him, wriggling wantonly in silent begging for him to move. It wasn't long before her antics grew to be too much for him and the need to move became a must.

Elijah withdrew almost all the way, before slamming back into her. Over and over did he move like this with her echoing cries accompanying his punishing thrusts. He didn't slow or stop. He was in a maddened frenzy, needing the impending release. It was fast approaching, but that was just fine because it was the same for Eternity. He knew this to be true from the way her walls began to flutter around him while her hips moved frantically to match him thrust for thrust. Yes, she was just as close.

"Please, Elijah," she panted as she threw her head back against the wall. "Please! I'm so close! Harder...faster!"

He obeyed her pleas, moving with an even harsher rhythm that only a supernatural being could achieve, until he could hear the wall behind her begin to crack under the stress. He didn't care. They were reaching their ends. That was all that mattered.

Then it happened. Eternity's walls clamped down on Elijah's cock as she screamed in climax. Her orgasm brought about his own end and he threw his head back to roar to the heavens as he emptied himself inside her spasming heat.

Elijah's mind cleared of his chaotic state, as he slackened against Eternity. He felt a contented high take the place of the one achieved from surviving battle, in the aftermath of his carnal satisfaction. He closed his eyes and rested there with his lady still pinned to the wall beneath him.

"Feel better, my love?" Eternity asked him breathlessly, after a moment of silence.

Elijah grinned against her neck where he had buried his face in the wake of their frantic lovemaking. He laid an open mouthed kiss there, before he answered, "Well, it's certainly a start. I don't plan on letting you wear clothing for the rest of the night, I hope you know."

She giggled in response, just as he lifted himself off her, pulling her away from the damaged wall in the process. He kissed her lips sweetly, while their bodies remained joined. "Yes, clothing is definitely out for you, my dear," he said against her mouth. "Oh and I do believe a spanking is in order for your earlier redressing. Such defiance cannot go unpunished."

Eternity shivered pleasurably as her sapphire eyes flashed with defiant flames, "Do your worst, love."

A challenge she had just issued and a growl rumbled through him in response, before he whisked her away into the nearest bedroom. Only her cries could be heard echoing through the manor for the remainder of the night, as Elijah took her up on her challenge of him and did his worst upon her body, in the best and most pleasurable ways possible.

**The End**


	8. Chapter 8: The Chocolate Covered Vampire

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: Eternity had never tried chocolate before. Elijah is surprised by this revelation and decides that this issue must be dealt with effective immediately. What starts as an innocent creation of dessert quickly turns into an erotic game involving chocolate syrup and Elijah's own body. Talk about chocolate covered vampires.

**Author's Note**: This idea came from my awesome friend's post on Tumblr about chocolate and Elijah with one thing leading to another. So here is some delicious chocolaty Elijah smut. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Wait," Elijah said in disbelief, "you have never tried chocolate before?"

Eternity shook her head in the negative with an upside down spoon in her mouth, as she licked off the plain vanilla ice cream off it. "I have not nor have I ever had ice cream until now," she replied.

They stood in the kitchen of Elijah's small luxurious apartment together. They had decided to take a vacation to his most favorite place in the world; a small French village called Manosque. He had wanted to show the quaint little place to her for ages and they had finally found the time to go recently. There weren't any family crises to deal with nor enemies to be slain. It had been the perfect opportunity to whisk his lady away for a little rest and relaxation.

Earlier in the evening, Eternity had mentioned how she had never tried ice cream before after seeing a couple share a sundae while they were exploring the French village. She had briefly watched the pair with an innocent curiosity that Elijah had found adorable. It was then that he had decided to remedy the situation.

From there, he taken her to the small grocery store - the only one in town. He had collected all the supplies needed to make a sundae, including chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and cherries - and of course, vanilla ice cream. Once they had paid for the dessert items, the couple left to return to his apartment.

It was after making a most exquisite dinner for his lady that they moved on to dessert, of which they were currently preparing.

Elijah watched as Eternity took another spoon full of ice cream straight from the half gallon carton and put the metal utensil back into her mouth upside down. It was innocent, but he couldn't help the less than innocent thoughts that ran through his head at the sight of the spoon disappearing between her lips or the delighted moan that flowed as she licked it clean of the cold dessert.

"You should slow down, Sweetheart," he grinned at her, "or else you won't be hungry enough to try the rest of the sundae, including the chocolate syrup." He lifted the bottle of liquid chocolate and wiggled it at her teasingly, before opening it up and pouring some upon the sundae he had been building for his lady and himself.

Eternity removed the spoon from her mouth again with a _pop_. She flashed him a grin of her own, as she watched the syrup drizzle down upon the small pile of frozen dessert. An idea seemed to cross her mind as she observed the liquid being poured over the ice cream that tugged on Elijah's curiosity.

"You know," she began, as she set the spoon down, "I might not have ever tried chocolate before, but I have heard other things about it in my time."

Elijah saw the mischief in her sapphire eyes, as they zeroed in on him. He didn't need her to vocalize what she was thinking, because his mind was already on the same page. The same ideas had crossed his own mind as he had been applying the sticky substance.

Still, he wanted to hear her speak her thoughts, so he asked huskily, "And what things have you heard, darling Eternity?"

She moved closer to him, taking the bottle of chocolate syrup from him, "Oh, only that there are other, more fun uses for it," she replied coyly, a thoughtful look crossing her delicate features. "I did always want to try a chocolate covered vampire."

He swallowed thickly as the images of her pouring the sweet sticky substance over his bare skin and licking it off flashed before him - and the reverse too, with him doing the same to her. He groaned quietly and his eyes fluttered shut momentarily, before they opened again with the fire of desire her words stirred up in him.

"I could say the same about a chocolate covered unicorn," rumbled Elijah as he turned to her; the sundae completely forgotten.

There was a brief pause as they stared at each other, before he was pulling her against him bodily with his mouth latched onto hers in a devouring kiss. With one arm wrapped around her waist, the hand of the other came up to cup the side of her neck as his tongue dove into the warm cavern of her mouth. He tasted her throughly, causing Eternity to moan wantonly into his mouth as she clung to him.

Suddenly, she tore her mouth from his. Her chest heaved breathlessly as she took him in, just before her little hands began clawing at his clothing. She had his shirt unbuttoned and pulled it open quickly. Then she grabbed the chocolate syrup from the counter where Elijah had set it down and proceeded to pour the sticky liquid over his neck and chest.

Immediately her mouth latched onto his skin with her tongue lapping up the chocolate that slowly trailed downward over his upper body. She hummed pleasantly until she had licked him clean. "Oh yes, chocolate is very good," she breathed, as she pulled away. "Though a chocolate covered Elijah is even better."

Elijah had watched the whole time she lapped at him, his eyes having threatened to close against the divine sensation of her tongue on his skin. He couldn't help but grin at her words, his eyes hooded ass they gazed at her.

"Well, you can go ahead and have your fill of chocolate covered Elijah," he responded with a slight moan. His breath was shallow as desire coursed through him, especially at the erotic sight of her tasting chocolate off his skin. "Please, keep going," he practically pleaded.

Eternity smirked at him, "Oh I will, but first..."

She didn't even have to set down the bottle of chocolate syrup, as she magically stripped him of his clothing. Once that task was completed, she pushed him against the countertop behind them rather harshly, before she resumed pouring chocolate upon his skin and licking it off hungrily. She proceeded to let some of the streams flow downward, over the muscles of his stomach, following the flows of the sweetness with her tongue.

The feeling was incredible and Elijah found it growing harder to control himself. He panted with his head thrown back, his mouth open in a constant silent moan. His hands gripped the granite countertop behind him so hard that he could hear it crack under his strength.

Then Eternity, kneeling down before him, poured a little chocolate upon his hardened cock and he swore violently in knowing what she was about to do. She ran her tongue over his steely length. The sensation of her tongue lapping up chocolate there was indescribably wonderful. She kept pouring more on after cleaning him completely, over and over again until Elijah felt his will was pushed near the breaking point.

"Sweetheart, if you don't stop, I'm going to come," he warned with a groan.

She simply grinned up at him, pouring yet more chocolate onto his length, before enveloping him completely. She bobbed her head, taking him in and out of her mouth, while her tongue swirled around his cock to chase greedily after the chocolate she had poured upon him.

Immediately, Elijah's hands were in her hair, fisting at the back of her head. He took control of her, unable to help himself by that point. He began to thrust into the warm wetness of her mouth, groaning loudly at the electrified feeling as she continued to swirl he tongue around his cock. It felt as though every nerve was ablaze as he moved in and out of her mouth rapidly.

He could feel his end fast approaching, but he didn't dare stop. He was too far gone from sanity to do so, even if he had wanted to. He didn't.

It didn't take long before he was shouting in ecstasy as he released into Eternity's mouth. She swallowed every drop he gave her as she carried on licking him, before she removed her mouth from his still hard length completely. She grinned up at him, where she knelt, while he leaned his head back against the cabinets and looked down at her beneath his eyelids. His whole body quaked with the aftershocks of orgasm and he found it impossible to catch his breath.

Yet, Elijah didn't need to rest. It was good to be a vampire, because he didn't have a refractory period, as mortal men did. He could keep going as long as he so wished. There wasn't any limit he had to abide by.

Once he had the quakes managed, he helped his lady to her feet. He observed the smug smirk that was plastered upon her lips at his loss of control. It was rare that he allowed himself to come in her mouth, preferring to be inside her when he did instead. It was an odd occasion indeed that Elijah lost himself so completely when Eternity's mouth was wrapped around him. He blamed the chocolate. It was considered an aphrodisiac after all for a reason.

Deciding to effectively wipe her smug grin from her face, he pushed her back against the opposite counter and without further ado, tore the sundress she wore from her otherwise naked body. He kissed her needfully, while his hands ran over the skin over her breasts and her sides before landing on her hips where he pulled hers against his. The mix of chocolate syrup and himself he tasted as his tongue swept through her mouth was enough to drive him back to the point of madness in his desire.

She gave a muffled sigh as her hands raked through his hair, holding him there. One of her legs reached up to curl around his hip as they kissed intensely. The feel of her warm center so close only made his madness worse.

Elijah pulled back from her lips forcefully, which earned him a disappointed groan from Eternity. He grinned wickedly at her as he reached for the bottle of chocolate syrup. "Put your hair up, Sweetheart," he rumbled to her in a quiet command.

Eternity didn't hesitate, using her magic to put her hair up into a messy bun near the top of her head. She waited in anticipation for him to act, watching him watch her with her eyes shifting toward the bottle of chocolate syrup periodically.

He didn't keep her waiting long, before he began pouring copious amounts of chocolate syrup over her body. He let the sticky substance run down the length of her chest. His tongue followed the trails, lapping at her skin from her neck to her collarbone to her luscious breasts. He tasted the mix of her skin and the chocolate greedily, pouring more of the liquid treat upon her just to have another taste.

Eternity leaned back, giving him more access to her body as she moaned loudly. Her eyes fell closed as her head lulled back with his name falling from her lips.

Then the trails of chocolate moved further down her form, moving over her taunt stomach and to her mound. Elijah watched the streams as they went, his mouth watering as they fell over the hidden treasures between her legs. He didn't waste time in licking his way down her skin, until he was kneeling between her parted legs. He threw one leg over his shoulder, while his mouth attacked her chocolate covered clit.

She cried out at the suddenness of his tongue upon the sensitive nub. She arched back and her hips jutted forward, as he began to tease her clit with his tongue. He groaned needfully at the taste of her and the chocolate, enjoying the flavor immensely. Then he suckled upon the little bundle of nerves until his lady was moaning and begging for more above him.

Elijah was feeling rather high strung and so, he didn't spend a lot of time teasing her. No, his body called to be joined with hers. Therefore, he soon began to ascend up her body, licking her skin as he went. Finally, he was standing over her in between her parted legs once more.

Eternity was breathless, her eyes were liquid depths of raw need as they fell upon him. She mischievously grabbed the chocolate and poured more on the skin of his neck and chest, lapping at the trails urgently, as if she were completely lost to her need of him. Her leg wrapped around his hip again as her hands raked his back while she tasted his chocolate covered skin.

He moaned at the feel of her lapping tongue, holding onto her as he let her do as she wished for a time. However, it quickly became too much and Elijah had to pull her mouth from his skin before he lost it all over again. He fisted the hair at the back of her head to yank her lips from his person, staring down at her with the liquid heat of desire.

He kissed her throughly one last time, before he forced her to turn around and bend over the counter that was a mess from spilled chocolate syrup and melting ice cream. Without care, he kicked her legs further apart before positioning himself at her entrance.

Elijah grabbed the chocolate syrup from her and poured a bit over the back of her neck and shoulders. Then his mouth latched onto the nape of her chocolate covered neck while simultaneously thrusting inside her. He gave a muffled growl in response the the feel of her wet warmth encasing him tightly, just as she cried out in pleasure.

He was merciless as he took her, thrusting brutally into her willing body over and over again. All the while, his tongue lapped at the chocolate dripping over her flesh, heightening her level of pleasure. He even bit down and suckled at her nape in an animalistic fashion. Elijah knew neither of them were going to last long. They were too far gone and they didn't care. At that point, all that mattered was reaching their climaxes together.

It was quick for them to reach that point. Soon, he could feel Eternity's walls fluttering around his length, which prompted him to move even harder and faster into her. Her body rocked with the force, as she practically screamed from the pleasure such rough treatment brought upon her. She breathlessly begged him to keep it up, to make her come. She was close, he knew.

He watched as she clawed the countertop as her hips began to thrust back against him deliriously. His hands gripped her hips in bruising hold as the pleasure took them both higher and higher. He held on for dear life as his body burned with his ever rising need to release into her.

Then it happened.

Eternity's walls clamped down upon his length tightly and her body seized beneath his. Her screams echoed around the apartment, as she came hard. All control was lost as he thrusted harshly a few more times before he came just as hard with a roar tearing from deep in his throat. He swiftly collapsed over her sticky back as he was unable to catch himself, his own sticky skin sticking to hers as he did.

Both of them quaked with the aftershocks of orgasm. Their pants were the only sounds that could be heard in the otherwise silent apartment.

"Well that wasn't exactly how I had planned on introducing you to chocolate, Sweetheart," Elijah murmured to her, once he was able to speak.

Eternity laughed lightly, "No, but what an introduction!"

He chuckled, kissing her shoulder. "We should get cleaned up," he suggested lazily, not in any hurry to move.

She moaned slightly as she wriggled her backside against him wantonly, as if they hadn't just had a shared mind blowing orgasm. "Yes, I think we should," she sighed needfully all over again.

Elijah groaned at her movements, feeling his semi-soft cock begin to harden all over again. "Oh, Sweetheart," he breathed, his eyes closing in a renewed need of his own. "You are insatiable. I love it."

She giggled and asked, "Shower?"

"Shower."

"Should we bring the chocolate?"

"Yes, definitely bring the chocolate."

With that, the lovers separated. Eternity turned to kiss Elijah on the lips chastely, just before she ran off to the bathroom ahead of his with a laugh. He grinned wolfishly, grabbing the nearly empty bottle of chocolate syrup and chasing after her. Once in the bathroom, they proceeded to make an all new mess involving a chocolate covered vampire all over again.

**The End**


	9. Chapter 9: My Conscious

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: AU of TO Season 3, Episode 11 - Elijah Mikaelson stands behind the Strix witch Ariane, ready to kill her after she has seen too much of his secrets buried in his mind. Just as he is preparing her for her inevitable death, Eternity enters to stop him. An annoyance to be sure, as she is always there behind him, acting as his conscious, dictating to him, trying to stay his hand. Will his conscious be able to stay his hand this time?

* * *

The young, pretty witch knelt before the witches' pool, waiting bravely for her end. She knew it was coming. She was completely aware of his presence before he even revealed himself, speaking to him in full knowledge that he was there to kill her.

"You found it," Ariane said softly, speaking of the remaining white oak his family had been searching for.

Elijah appeared around the corner fully with one hand casually stuffed into his pants pocket. He slowly moved forward, ready to tie up this loose end once and for all. Like a true predator, he moved with minimal sound, despite the fact that the witch was already aware of his purpose.

"Which means you've come to kill me," Ariane carried on, without fear, "We both know I have no more answers to give you, and you can't allow me to live with what I've seen. The things you keep hidden..." She rose to her feet then, but did not turn around as there was no point in it. "I am released," she said, almost relieved, just as Elijah reached with the hand that had been in his pocket to move the soft blond locks from her neck, exposing the column to him.

There was something poetically sexual in this moment between them; between predator and prey. He was ready to kill and she was ready to accept her death.

The Original gripped the back of the young girl's neck harshly and let his vampire visage come forward in preparation for the kill. There was a breath, a moment, before the end was to come for the witch.

It was in that brief pause, _she_ appeared behind him in the doorway, "Elijah, stop!"

Elijah growled in frustration, letting his human face return, and turned partial around to see that blasted woman standing there yet again, to interfere in his affairs.

_Eternity!_

She was gorgeous, unlike anyone he had ever encountered before in his long life. Her ethereal beauty was unmatched with a shining grace that made her glow in the darkness like a bright light. She was amazing and Elijah acknowledged that he was smitten by her. Yet, he was also very, very annoyed by her presence there or any place in which he was dealing with loose ends, because she always tried to stop him from killing his prey. She was always trying to make him choose a different path that didn't involve the death of another, even when all he wanted was the kill.

Her acting as his conscious was infuriating and did nothing to maintain his fearsome reputation as an Original. He needed to be feared by all, if he was to ward off his enemies or those of his family. He needed everyone to tremble at the very sound of his name. He was an alpha amongst the supernatural community, along with his siblings, and he wanted to keep it that way. Yet, it seemed the glowing goddess behind him wanted nothing more than to tear up his reputation.

"Do not interfere," Elijah growled back at her venomously.

Eternity ignored his warning growl as she cautiously approached. Her expression was stern and it was clear that she wasn't going anywhere, not so long as there was an innocent life on the line.

"If it is blood that you seek, Mr. Mikaelson," she told him slowly, as to not provoke him, "then please take mine. You know it will sustain you and you can drink your fill without harming me. Just let the girl go. You don't have to do this. There is another way."

Elijah did know that what the annoying goddess said was true. He had tasted her blood before, once when they had been in confrontation with each other and he tried to be rid of her by draining her. Yet, she did not die and he felt positively euphoric, as well as stronger and more powerful.

He was also aware that there was another way. There always was whenever Eternity was present.

However, this matter was a loose end. He couldn't let the girl go - he didn't want to. No, he wanted to drain her dry and make sure that she could never reveal his secrets to anyone. Even so, Elijah was paused by the eternal woman's words with the waiting girl's neck in his grasp. They were staying his hand again.

"Please, Elijah," Eternity said, now standing right at his shoulder and whispering near his ear. "Let her go. Let her go and let me deal with your loose end."

"How?" He asked quietly, the feeling of her so close was affecting him.

His heart sped up and he felt his cock twitch with want. He desired to teach her a lesson about interfering with his affairs, in the best ways imaginable. The alpha in him wanted to completely dominate her without mercy.

"I can erase her mind," the ethereal beauty answered. "I can make her forget everything and send her to a better place than this, away from the Strix. I can give her the freedom she wants without having to end her young life. Just release her, Elijah."

Testing her, the Original inquired, "And if I do not?"

The immortal queen sighed heavily and hesitated before she barely whispered, "Then I will have no choice, but to kill you, Mr. Mikaelson."

Though she hesitated, Elijah could hear there wasn't any waver in her voice. She was steady. There was only resolve, which meant that despite her reluctance, Eternity would do as she said. She would kill him to save the young witch.

Immediately, he let Ariane go, freeing her from her fate by his hand. He finally turned to face his personified conscious. He was displeased greatly by her meddling and it showed on his face, he was sure. He stared down at the small woman whom possessed such formidable power, wanting to follow through with his desires for her right then and there, despite the young girl's remaining presence.

Instead of following his instinct, he gracefully stepped to the side and let Eternity cast her spell upon Ariane. He watched as the immortal woman approached the girl, whom gazed at the white-haired beauty with childish wonder. The queen cooed to the witch gently as she explained what she was about to do. Without further ado, Eternity put her hands on the sides of Ariane's head and with a quick single word in a foreign language that Elijah didn't know, the deed was done.

With Ariane's mind erased and altered, the ethereal woman sent the young witch on her way to her new life elsewhere.

Once she was gone, Elijah found himself alone with Eternity. He stared at her contemplatively with one hand casually in his pants pocket and the fingertips of the other running over his lower lip. He wondered if he should do as he pleased now that there was nothing to stay his hand in taking her, except for Eternity herself of course. Though, something told him that she wouldn't refuse him, if he did act on his lusts as he so itched to in that moment.

"Thank you for not forcing me to kill you, Mr. Mikealson," the pale immortal said to him with a small smile playing upon her pink rose lips. "It would be a shame if you hadn't heeded me."

She was being flirtatious, a typical feature in their interactions.

"Would it now?" Elijah replied in a deep rumble, as he took slow, measured steps toward her. "Why is that?"

He could hear her heart beat a little faster and the scent of her arousal waffled into the air upon his approach. Yes, it seemed she wanted him too. It was intoxicating and did nothing to help keep him from taking her. His resolve to resist was fading quickly.

When Elijah was standing mere inches from her, Eternity breathlessly spoke, "I think we both know why."

Elijah did know why. He always knew why.

Unable to take it anymore, with vampire speed, he grabbed hold of Eternity's arms and slammed her harshly into the hideout wall. With one hand firmly on her throat, he kissed her hungrily, while the other hand reached down to grip her leg and lift it to curl around his hip.

She wore one of those flowing dressed of hers and it afforded him the ability to touch her bare skin. The softness was exquisite and when Elijah reached to cup her backside, he nearly growled in approval at the lack of undergarments. There was nothing to impede his taking of her.

First things first, he thought. She owed him her blood in exchange for releasing Ariane.

The Original moved his mouth away from hers to trail along her jaw and then down the column of her neck. He laid open mouthed kisses there upon the pale flesh, causing Eternity to cling to him and murmur his name needfully. Just as she was relaxing against him, enjoying his attentions, did he strike.

Elijah let his vampire visage come forward, and without warning, sank his fangs into the flesh of her throat. The queen gasped in surprise, but it quickly turned into an orgasmic cry. There wasn't an ounce of pain in her voice and he swore he could smell her arousal spike, as her hips rocked against his while he drank from her. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced and he couldn't say he didn't find it incredibly erotic.

If his biting her sent her into orgasm, the taste of the crimson liquid that poured from her neck was nearly enough to make him follow. He swore that if it wasn't for him impeccable control, he would have came from the sweet flavor that was uniquely hers. It had been the same the last time he had tasted her blood. An unexpected shock then, but certainly a welcomed sensation now.

Hard as a rock, Elijah found his patience had quickly deteriorated into nonexistence. He needed to be inside her. Every instinct in him roared for him to claim Eternity. He found couldn't resist the call nor did he plan to.

With his fangs still embedded into her neck, he trailed the hand that had been on her throat downward to grip her other leg and lift it to join it's twin around his hip. Once it was securely wrapped around him, Elijah didn't waste another second in moving things along. He reached between them to deftly undo his pants, pushing them and his boxers out of the way enough to release his cock.

Without needing to look, he lined up with her soaking entrance and with one hard thrust, buried himself inside her hot little body. He tore his fangs away from her throat to groan loudly at the incredible sensation of her walls wrapped tightly around him. It was incredible, more so than he ever imagined - and he had imagined.

Then his burning gaze fell onto Eternity's silent gasp. His human face returned as his mouth quickly devoured hers, his tongue plundering the warm, wet cavern greedily in time with his thrusts as he moved in and out her over rapidly. Her legs tightened around his hips as she began to move with him, helping take them higher in pleasure.

Elijah wasn't merciful. No, he took her with a punishing pace that was sure to leave her sore. Her keeping up with him only drove him harder, faster, until she was screaming in orgasm for a second time. Her walls constricted around him and it was nearly his undoing, but he managed to hold back, not quite ready to finish with her.

Once she stopped spasming, he removed himself from her warmth and swiftly set her legs down on the floor, before he forced her to face away from him. With her hands planted on the wall, Elijah made her bend over. Her long dress had fallen back into place and growling in displeasure, the Original quickly pushed the fabric up out of the way to pool around her waist.

Once more without warning, Elijah gripped her hips tightly in his grasp and thrusted into her again. She cried out his name at the feeling of him filling her again. As before, he didn't take her gently, but with that same punishing pace. He drove into her over and over again, pulling her back into him as he did.

"Don't stop," she breathed, as he rode her. "Please, don't."

"Oh, I don't plan to, Sweetheart," Elijah responded in a heavy pant. "You are too good of a fuck to stop. Come for me, darling. Come for me!"

It wasn't long before Eternity was doing just that. Her walls tightened on him once again as she screamed in orgasm. This time, he didn't hold back, thrusting even harder into her as his own end took him and he spilled into her with a roar.

He wanted to collapse in the aftermath and nearly did. However, with quick reflexes, Elijah managed to catch himself with one hand splayed on the wall near Eternity's. He hovered over her back as he came down. All that could be heard was their echoing pants for a long while.

As soon as he was able to move, Elijah pulled out of the immortal queen's warmth and moved away to put himself back together. He tucked himself back into his pants and straightened his suit, so that there wasn't any evidence that he had just defiled Eternity against the wall.

Speaking of Eternity, the beauty had turned around and slumped against the dark bricks. Disheveled, she stared at him with a lusty fire in her sapphire eyes, as if they hadn't just engaged sexually or had an incredible orgasm or three. Her hunger for him knew no bounds it seemed and Elijah found he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Please tell me you're planning on taking me home tonight," the queen said with a filthy grin.

Elijah smirked and found himself automatically saying, "Tonight and every night from now until the end of time, Sweetheart. In fact, I don't think I'm going to let you leave my side ever again."

"Good, because you need your conscious with you at all times," she beamed with a wink. "It will surely make my job easier keeping you in line, Mr. Mikaelson."

He growled playfully at her. "Ah yes," he rolled his eyes. "Where would I be without that annoying little voice keeping me on the straight and narrow path?"

Eternity poured at him, "Annoying am I? Well perhaps I'll just take myself elsewhere then."

She turned to leave him. She didn't get far, however.

Elijah grabbed ahold of her before she took more than a single step toward the exit and slammed her against the wall again. He glared down at her, before he kissed her passionately with his mouth devouring hers throughly and his hips grinding against hers as his own lust was reignited.

Things grew heated all over again, but this time he showed restraint. It was best they took this affair elsewhere, before the Strix came back to find one of their witches gone. With one quick final kiss, Elijah released Eternity completely and stepped back from her. He held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it.

Panting breathlessly, she didn't hesitate. From there, they left the Strix hideout together hand in hand with the dark promises of exquisite passion laying ahead of them.

Perhaps having a conscious wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**The End**


	10. Chapter 10: Plots in the Dark

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: One rainy night, Elijah Mikaelson overhears his pregnant lady plotting something without his knowledge with Hayley. Suspicious, he lays in wait and follows her, only to discover her dark and dangerous secret. Just what the hell is she thinking taking on an army of unified rogue witches and rogue werewolves all by herself? Elijah would like to know.

* * *

The rain was loud, but the thunder was louder. It was to be a dreary night in the French Quarter, Elijah Mikealson thought to himself, as he stood by the window of his study with a glass of bourbon. Typical.

Oh well, it was late and he knew he should tend to his darling wife, of whom was in a delicate condition thanks to a spell that had been cast upon himself to allow such a phenomenon. He was a doting husband and father-to-be, always ensuring that Eternity wanted for nothing, despite it being early days for them. They had only just found out she was pregnant with their first child last week, when she felt a spark of life force energy that meant only the one thing.

Smiling, Elijah had remembered how over the moon he had been upon hearing the news that he was going to be a father after being denied such a blessing for a thousand years. It was the best thing to ever happen to him since meeting Eternity - now Eternity Mikealson.

Feeling rather amorous in his renewed joy, he put away the bourbon and went in search of his beloved bride.

He found her in the common room, but she was not alone. Hayley Mikaelson, Niklaus's bride, was with her. Usually that wasn't a concern. In fact, it was a common occurrence these days. However, they were whispering quietly amongst themselves and what Elijah overheard gave him pause before revealing himself to the ladies.

"If Elijah finds out what you are doing, E, he's going to be so pissed," Hayley hissed at Eternity. "Why don't you just tell him what's going on? He'll help you. You know he will."

"Aye, he will," Elijah's lady replied in a sharp whisper. "However, I don't need his aid in this nor do I want it. He's done enough for me in giving me all the love and protection I could ask for. This, I want to do on my own. I can do it on my own, just like all the other times."

The other times? The Original wondered. Just what exactly had Eternity been up to behind his back? What could possibly be going on that would prompt his wife to act alone and in secret?

Elijah heard Hayley sigh exasperatedly, "But E, this isn't like the other times, when you weren't, you know, pregnant! Before, I could see your husband being a little irritated, but otherwise cool with this secret of yours, should he have found out. However, you and I both know that Elijah is going to be furious to find out that his pregnant wife just -."

"Enough, Hayley," said Eternity in a harsh whisper. "I am going."

"Well then, at the very least, take someone with you," Hayley tried. "Take Klaus or Rebekah or me. I'll go. You just shouldn't do this on your own. Please."

"I am going," the ethereal woman responded with finality. "Alone."

"But -." The female hybrid tried again.

"No, Hayley," Eternity cut her off gently, but with firmness. "I love my husband, but Elijah does not rule me nor do I need to ask for his permission, pregnant or not." There was a pause and a sigh. Then, "He's just going to have to forgive me should he find out."

"Fine," gave in Hayley, sounding defeated, "I'll continue to keep your secret."

"Good. Thank you, my darling Hayley. It means a lot to me."

Elijah was a mix of confusion, suspicion, and anger, but he didn't dare to appear to them now. They would know he had been listening into their conversation. In fact, he sped away just as Eternity was leaving the common room, dressed in all black, including a black velvet cloak with a large hood that hid her face. He stayed hidden in the shadows as he watched her head down into the compound's courtyard and then slipped out into the night as quietly as a ghost.

She had looked ready for battle...and that had him worried.

He thought about interrogating Hayley, but changed his mind. Doing so would waste too much time. He needed to follow Eternity, to find out whatever it was she keeping from him. Besides, if there was battle involved, he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her to it all alone.

Therefore, Elijah tracked his wife through the rain, keeping to the shadows, as he trailed after her at a considerable distance. He didn't want her to be alerted to his presence until he knew exactly what it was she was up to.

He followed her to Rousseau's, watching from the rooftop across the street as Eternity went inside cautiously. He couldn't see anything else once she had and had to move in closer. He sped down to hide just outside the doors and peered inside the window to assess the situation.

He was surprised to see a very large group of people inside the rather small establishment. They overcrowded the place. From what Elijah could tell, they were a mixed bunch of werewolves and witches and they were all surprised and suspicious to see the cloaked stranger that was Eternity.

The crowd that had been widespread began to close in on his lady. One of the werewolves, a middle aged man whom looked like he belonged in a western film with his cowboy boots and hat approached with little fear, only a threatening disposition.

"Hey there stranger," the man said to the hidden Eternity. "I don't believe we invited you to this little get together, whomever you are. I suggest you vacate the premises or else things might turn ugly."

"You lot are the ones seeking to storm the Mikaelson compound kill the Originals and their families, am I correct?" Eternity inquired boldly.

The older man looked back at his comrades and then back at her suspiciously. "Why, yes, that is correct," he responded with the others around him beginning to grow nervous. "We are but one faction of our movement or at least, we were. We are the last of our revolutionaries. There were more of us until all our other comrades were killed by some unknown assailant. Say, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you stranger?"

Elijah couldn't believe what he was overhearing for a second time in one night. First, Eternity had been going off on secret missions it seemed without his knowledge and now, it turns out that these missions were to stop a plot against him and his family - something that he hadn't any idea was happening nor to his knowledge, did anyone else at the compound, save for Hayley and Eternity herself.

He was in awe of his wife's willingness to take on the Mikaelsons' enemies. However, he was also angry that she had never told him. He loathed lying, including omissions. He didn't like that she had chosen to take on this task alone or that she had been constantly putting herself in danger without his consent or knowledge, especially now that she was facing these foes while pregnant with his child.

"I know plenty about your fallen comrades," Eternity responded to the older werewolf. "It was I that slain them all, one group of miscreants at a time. In fact, you lot are the last on my list of targets and tonight I shall give you one chance to stand down, as I did the others. You have the choice to leave the Mikaelsons alone or else I will kill you all, here and now."

The fear amongst the large crowd was palpable, even to Elijah whom was standing outside. They grew hostile then, knowing that Eternity was the one whom had gone after their people. The witches stood back, prepared to attack with their spells, while the werewolves moved in their own preparation to attack with brute force.

"Well, I think you know our answer, little lady," the older wolf said with a smirk and a tip of his hat.

"Very well," she nodded understandingly. "Have it your way."

Elijah's lady seemed unperturbed, being calmly ready to face these enemies. It wasn't long before she was facing them, as the wolves attacked her with all their might. They were of course no match for Eternity, whom danced around them while armed with her katana, slaying all who dared to make a move against her with a speed unmatched. The witches tried to help their wolf allies, but of course the immortal queen had the ability to either block their efforts or simply be completely immune to them. The witches that attacked were slain quickly too.

For a time it seemed as though his concerns were unwarranted, despite the danger. Eternity moved flawlessly, killing all whom dared to stand against her until the crowd wolves and witches had been cut down to a quarter of their numbers. Elijah had watched with pride in spite of his anger over her sneaking about behind his back. He had calmed considerably as he watched her work.

Then everything changed.

It had only been a misstep, a foolish and frankly amateurish mistake, one that his lady had no business making. A wolf had managed to break through her defenses and wound Eternity with a couple slashes of a hunting knife to her arm and side, as well as a wolf bite to the shoulder. That had been enough to give the remaining witches and wolves enough bravery to swoop in and destroy their foe.

Fear for his wife's safety tore through Elijah and upon impulse he moved to put a stop to the fighting. He entered the bar and shouted authoritatively, "Eternity!"

Everything came to a stand still upon the echoing power of his voice. His wife turned to look at him with a fear of her own, though he couldn't decide if it was because he had caught her in the act of her little secret or if it was fear for his life. Perhaps a little of both?

"Shit," his vampire hearing caught Eternity muttering under her breath. Then there was a roll of her eyes, followed up with face palm and an annoyedly hissed, "Of course."

He eyed her with cool rage at the bothered reaction she gave to his presence.

"Get out of here, Elijah," she had the nerve to shout at him angrily, as the fighting continued and she carried on slaying her opponents right and left.

"What do you think you're doing?" He responded back, watching as she finished off the rest of the wolves and witches, save for the old werewolf she had spoken to earlier, before the fighting had begun.

Eternity turned, a wicked, malicious grin upon her pink lips, while she gripped the back of the older gentleman's neck firmly in her hand and presented him to Elijah. "I'm doing what you are always doing," she replied calmly. "I am protecting _our_ family. I am protecting _you_!"

With that, she crushed the old wolf's neck in her tiny hand as if it were an aluminum can. She let the body fall to the floor, before looking at Elijah smugly, despite the fear he could still see in her sapphire eyes.

"This has to stop, Eternity," Elijah said firmly, as he stepped closer.

Eternity rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"You cannot continue to kill witches and wolves like this," he carried on, feeling his anger rising as he spoke. "Do you honestly think that these factions are the only ones who have vendettas against our family? Do you even know if they are truly the last of this organization of enemies or if this army of rogues are more widespread than New Orleans? You could be bringing something greater and more dangerous then these fools to our doorstep from these secret slaughterings that you've been participating in as of late."

"Elijah, I have this handled," replied Eternity with quiet firmness. "Even if there were others, it matters not. If these potential others decided not to heed the danger signs and came anyway, I will kill them, just as I have eradicated the city of all their local brethren. Nobody will harm what is mine."

Elijah was beside himself. While he didn't doubt his wife's capabilities to protect them all, he was finding her rather reckless and thoughtless in this mission of hers. "This could be seen as an act of war with the witches and wolves not part of this movement, Eternity," he told her in calm anger. "I beseech you to cease this reckless behavior now. Think of our unborn child!"

She glared at him coldly then as she stepped into his space, mere inches from him, "Don't. The child is fine. I can protect us both. For you to think I would recklessly endanger our child's life or those of our family without consideration or care is insulting."

With that, Eternity swept past him and stormed out into the rainy night.

Anger continued to storm through him, accompanied by frustration with his bride's stubbornness. He wasn't about to let her get away from talking to him about this and so, followed her out into the night. He sped in front of her before she could get far down the street with a glare of his own, as the rain poured down around them.

"If you truly have everything handled," he growled at Eternity, who stopped dead in her tracks upon his interception. "Then why the secrecy? Why keep this little endeavor from me? If what you're doing is safe, without consequences, then why did you not at least speak to me about what was going on?"

Eternity blinked at him, as the rain poured over her face, nearly blinding her. "I didn't tell you," she spoke loudly over the pouring water drops, "because I knew you would keep me from acting, but I knew that if I didn't do this, then all might be lost. This army is formidable for you and your siblings, perhaps too much so, despite how powerful you all are. You could have died, if I did not act on your behalf.

"You are just as stubborn as I and I understand well your unwavering need to protect me, especially now. You would have kept me guarded, bound and chained if you had to, and then it would have been your death. I did what I did...for you. I won't have our child growing up without a father nor will I live without my husband."

Elijah was moved by her words. Not to say he wasn't still furious with her for her decisions, because he was. However, he could understand her reasoning for doing what she did. She took a risk for family, for him...for always and forever. He couldn't fault her for that.

With a heavy sigh, he looked down and rubbed his forehead in exasperation, unsure of what to do. Then as he looked up at his wife and noticed the red trails of blood that mingled with the rain water that ran over her pale flesh and dark leathers. He held his hand out to her as he gently beckoned her, "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you home and cleaned up."

Hesitating for a moment, Eternity finally gave in and took his hand, letting him lead her home. She was quiet for a time, as was he. He stewed in his anger and worry over her actions, not trusting himself to be able to speak civilly to her right then as a result. She seemed remorseful and a little timid, now that the adrenaline rush from the kill had worn off a bit. There seemed to still be a bit of fear in her as well. Probably because she was worried herself over what consequences he might inflict upon her for her behavior.

However, Elijah wasn't actually thinking of punishments. Despite his anger, he was simply glad that Eternity was alright after acting so recklessly. As a result of that gladness, he only wanted to get her home and take care of her as the doting husband he was.

He was getting soft, he thought with slight amusement.

Once they arrived at the compound, Elijah quickly whisked his wife up into their bedroom. There was an en-suite bathroom and Eternity tried to use it to escape him, attempting to head in there before he could say or do anything.

However, he predicted she'd try as much and managed to stop her by grabbing her wrist before she could get far. She didn't look back or turn around. She remained perfectly still in his grasp.

He didn't speak to her. Instead, Elijah simply acted. He gently released her wrist and came to stand directly behind her in order to take off her cloak and then he undid the stays on her corset, opening it up and removing it from her body. From there, he brushed her long, damp white hair to one side, letting it hang over her shoulder. Then he grabbed her biceps and pulled her back against him with his mouth latching onto the side of her neck. He laid open mouthed kisses there long the pale column.

He listened to her soft moan and felt her hand reach to cup the back of his head tenderly. After a moment, he pulled back and began to lay kisses to her bare shoulder, then he moved to her spine, continuing to trail kisses downward until he reached the hem of her leather leggings. Crouched there behind her, he gripped the sides of the stretching material and tugged it down, kissing the exposed skin of her backside as he did.

Elijah helped her out of her heeled ankle boots and proceeded to remove her leggings from her person entirely. Once that task was completed, he slowly rose to his full height, running his hands over the exposed skin as he went. At full height, he kissed her shoulder one last time, before he removed his suit jacket, then lifted Eternity into his arms and carried her away into the bathroom.

His wife seemed surprised by his gentle and tender actions, having not expected such from him when she knew he was angry with her. Truthfully, he was surprised by his actions as well, as it wasn't typical of him if he was in a foul mood. They had disagreements in the past that lead him to be rougher, to taking his anger out on her body in the most delicious of ways.

However, that sort of behavior didn't seem right, not now, not in this moment. Elijah was angry, but he simply wanted to show Eternity only his love.

Still neither spoke, as he set her down by the clawfoot bathtub and went to work filling the tub with warm water, but not before he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. While he stood to watch it fill, he felt his wife press herself against his back with her arms wrapped around him, which was still covered in his damp clothes.

"I'm sorry, Elijah," she murmured to him. "I never mean to hurt or upset you. I just wanted to keep you and the others safe. I wanted to protect what is mine."

"I know," he responded softly, placing a hand over hers that lay over his heart, "but you do realize that you are never leaving my sight again, at least not until we ensure this threat you discovered and dealt with is truly gone. You won't be taking any more risks." He turned in her embrace and smiled in slight humor, "Even if I have to tie you to the bed and recruit Freya's aid in casting a binding spell to ensure you stay put."

Eternity smiled a little in return, just as he cupped the side of her neck and kissed her lips tenderly.

Soon the tub was full and Elijah guided his lady into the tub, helping her sit down in the water. He knelt beside the bathtub with some soap and a washcloth and began to clean her body of the blood that stained her skin. There wasn't anything sexual in his movements, just a simple caring love. He ensured that every inch over her body was cleaned to perfection, watching as the water turned an unsightly brownish color in the process.

Once he was satisfied in her cleanliness, Elijah helped Eternity out of the tub and proceeded to dry her off. He couldn't help himself in kissing her skin again. As he ran the towel over her body, his lips followed the cloth's path.

Now that his caring task was finished, his actions became sexual in nature - a result of his wound up emotions from earlier. He had begun to feel his desire for her grow with his sensual actions, especially as he began to dry the front of her soft form. His mouth trailed over her breasts, then her slightly rounded stomach, and finally the mound of her womanhood. He heard her gasp and moan when his mouth pressed against the cleft between her legs. Her hand reached down to thread her fingers through his hair, his name fell from her lips in a soft sigh.

After a short time, Elijah pulled back and smirked up at her, before quickly finished drying her off and then picked her up again into his arms, carrying her from the bathroom toward the large bed. He laid her down upon the cushy surface and then began to remove his own soddened clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his body, tossing it into the room.

Immediately, Eternity was on her knees upon the bed and drawing him to her. Her mouth descended upon his, her tongue sweeping into his mouth to taste him hungrily, while she cupped the sides of his face in her little hands. He stood there and let her do as she pleased, but only for a moment.

Eventually, he gently pulled away and gazed lustfully at his wife, while she did the same to him.

There was a moment, a beat, before Eternity moved to pepper apologetic kisses to his jaw and neck, then his shoulder and chest. Elijah let her do that too, contented with the feel her mouth on his bare skin. However, it seemed to have been a ploy to lower his defenses, because in a blink he was tossed onto the bed with his lady straddling his waist.

He stared at her in surprise, while she grinned playfully and carried on peppering his flesh with her kisses. "I know I have done wrong," she murmured to him, between kisses, "but allow me to make it up to you, my love."

Elijah went to speak, but Eternity took his words from him as her mouth descended to his abdomen, just above his pants in a show of her intentions. Her hands joined the fray and proceeded to undo them with deft fingers, quick and effortless. Once they were open, she moved to pull them downward, along with his boxers until his hardened cock was exposed.

With one last flashing grin at him, she went to work, licking the tip of his length and then licked the length of him, before slowly enveloped his hardness completely with her mouth. She bobbed at a slow, sensual pace that quite frankly drove Elijah mad with want.

His hand quickly threaded through her snowy hair as her head moved up and down on his cock. At first, it had been simply to hold on, but soon he felt the need for control flare to life. His hand fisted in her soft locks and he stilled her movements, before taking control and thrusting into the warm wet cavern carefully, slowly, at first, but with eventual abandon.

The pleasure was unimaginably exquisite. He was captivated by the wonderful sensation of her mouth wrapped around him. So splendid was the feeling that it didn't take long before he lost himself to it and came in Eternity's mouth with a shout that echoed around the room. He felt her swallow everything he gave her and then licked him clean of anything left over.

Once he recovered, Elijah watched as his wife crawled up his body, trailing kisses along his already sensitive flesh as she went. Eventually, Eternity was straddling him again, her wet entrance hovering over his still hard cock. She grinned as she rubbed against the length of him teasingly. It was maddening.

Not in the mood for her playfulness, he growled and tossed her off of him, taking her by surprise this time, as she suddenly found herself beneath him. She recovered swiftly and smirked, while his lustful eyes blazed down at her. He kissed her lips hungrily, his tongue prying her mouth open and diving inside to taste her flavor mixed with his own.

Elijah kicked off his shoes, then his pants and boxers, before he rolled onto his side, taking Eternity with him, as they kissed passionately. His hand slowly, sensually, reached down to hook her leg over his hip, then he pulled her closer to him. He reached between them to take himself in hand and line up his cock with her wet heat.

With one hard thrust, he was buried inside her.

Both of them gasped and groaned at the intense feeling of being joined, their mouths parting only for a moment, before reattaching in a frenzied passion.

Elijah moved inside her, thrusting in and out at a steady pace, while she rolled her hips into his with every one of his movements to create the most powerfully wonderful pleasure. They moved together in perfect sync as their mouths moving in time with the motions of their hips, taking the pleasure even higher in intensity.

He loved how Eternity moaned into his mouth and the way her hands came to frame his face as they kissed. He held onto her as well, with one hand cupping the back of her head and the other bracing against the small of her back.

It felt like it was to last forever, this dance of passion. Elijah didn't know how long they moved in time together, in perfect rhythm, but the peak took it's time coming around, letting him enjoy the pleasure they had created to his leisure. They rocked together, slowly at first, but soon, at a much faster pace, as they languidly climbed higher and higher in pleasure.

Then after a long while, as their bodies gleaned with sweat and they started to pant with exertion, Eternity's walls began to flutter around him, signaling the end was near. He rolled them over, so that she was beneath him, as he began to thrust into her harder and faster than before, ready to bring them both to completion.

Their joint orgasm came swiftly after he did this. His wife's walls clamped down on his cock as she cried out into the room with his name upon her lips. It triggered his own end and in a few hard thrusts, he was coming, filling her completely. Once he emptied himself, Elijah slumped on her as gently as he could muster due to his lady's delicate condition. He tucked his face into her neck as he rested there against her.

After a time, Elijah rolled off of her and turned on his side with his head propped up on his hand. He lazily tracked patterns upon the skin of her stomach, where their child was growing, as he gazed at her intensely.

"You know, I remain very angry with you for what you did, Sweetheart," he told her gruffly. "However, I will pardon you this once, as your intentions were good. Make no mistake, though. If you ever put yourself or our unborn child at risk again without my consent or knowledge, I will not be so kind. Do you understand me?"

Eternity nodded, "Aye, I won't. I promise."

Elijah smiled lovingly at her then, "Good."

Then he turned mischievous, "Although, I still have the strangest impulse to issue some sort of spanking, regardless of your pardon."

She giggled and shook her head at him.

"Yes, I do believe such is required," he growled playfully and then kissed her lips tenderly. "Come here, Sweetheart."

With that, Elijah proceeded to take his lady all over again and again and again, until daybreak.

Afterwards, once they were both quite satisfied and rested, they rose from the bed and got to work to ensure their ensure were in fact gone for good...together.

**The End**


	11. Chapter 11: The Drunken Immortal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: Having gone out for an evening of fun with Hayley, Freya, and Rebekah, Eternity comes home to Elijah drunk. He's never seen his lady in quite a state before and is unsure how to handle her in this silly and out of control state he finds her in. But when he learns of her escapades, it becomes clear that she is in need of punishment for her misbehavior while out with the girls.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson stood at the bar in the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound, drinking bourbon with his younger brother Niklaus. They were both waiting for their wives to come home after going out for a bit of girl time with Freya and Rebekah. While he understood the desire for female bonding, Elijah didn't much like it whenever his wife went out without him. He was a protective and possessive husband, whom liked to keep his wife close as much as possible.

Niklaus felt much the same way he did regarding his own wife Hayley, which was why they were standing at the bar and drinking; to calm their primal instinct of possession over their wives or else they might do something foolish, like cause a scene at the local club they knew their women to be at.

Instead, they waited and did some brotherly bonding as they waited patiently for the ladies to return.

An hour or two later and their women finally came home, being quite frankly obnoxiously loud as they laughed hysterically and stumbled into the courtyard. Elijah was both relieved and concerned, when he saw Hayley and Rebekah return with Eternity, helping his wife along, practically dragging her in from the street. She was flushed and unsteady on her feet. It also turned out that she was the one laughing obnoxiously, almost manically. As they approached the two men, his sister and sister-in-law looked exasperated...and a little guilty.

"Do not blame us, Elijah," Hayley said to him with slightly slurred words, as they drew near. "She had brought along some kind of potent otherworldly wine and proceeded to down the entire thing over the course of the few hours we were out. We tried to dissuade her, but you know E, she's stubborn and refused to listen to either of us."

"Hey, I listened," Eternity piped up, stumbling away from her two companions and turning toward them. "You said to put it away and so, I did...in my belly!"

She laughed uncontrollably again, causing Niklaus to look at Elijah with amusement, while the older Original simply gaped at his lady.

"We had to pull your lovely wife off a few gentlemen as well," Rebekah confessed to Elijah, also with slurred speech. "She kept kiss random sods, would frown, realize they weren't you, and then proceeded to shove them away, saying, 'You're not Elijah!', but then she'd move on to the next bloke and repeat the process all over again - multiple times! Furthermore, do you know how bloody hard it is to contain a person who technically outranks you in every way? Incredibly difficult, let me tell you! Nearly impossible! Ugh! I'm going to bed. She's all yours, Elijah."

With that, the older Original's little sister vacated the scene with a rosy cheeked Freya following close behind, as she didn't want to get in the middle of the situation. Hayley went to her own husband's side, giving him bedroom eyes, and then tugged on his hand with her own, motioning for him to follow her without a word.

Niklaus gave Elijah one more look of amusement, before he went willingly with his wife, leaving him alone with his own out of control bride.

He was absolutely beside himself, as well as furious at his beloved wife. Rebekah's recounting of Eternity's escapades while intoxicated brought out that possessive, jealous side of him. He was without question pissed at her for taking things as far as she did, for letting anyone else touch what was his. She had clearly known to whom she belonged as she had rejected her would be suitors once she realized they weren't him.

He swore right there and then that this night was to be the last he ever let her go out without him. From now on, he was going with her, if she decided she needed to party. Never again was she to be out of his sight.

With everyone else retired for the evening, Elijah watched as Eternity grinned and giggled as she unsteadily moved over to the bar, standing on the opposite side of it. She leaned upon the surface with her head resting on her hands as she gazed at him dreamily.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" She said to him with a lusty gaze, biting her lower lip. "So goddamn gorgeous."

Elijah rolled his eyes and sighed as he approached the bar. "Sweetheart, would you care to tell me, just what exactly you were thinking tonight?" He asked her with quiet fury, one hand in his pants pocket and the fingers of the other tapping impatiently on the bar top.

"I was thinking...thinking...I was looking for a bit of trouble," giggled Eternity, before she bit her lower lip coyly again. Then she laughed as she went on, "I found it, you know! I kissed so many potential Elijahs, but none were quite right. They were all wrong...but what fun!"

Having had enough of her nonsense and quite infuriated with this whole incident, Elijah sped around the bar and grabbed hold of Eternity, fisting the braided hair at the back of her head and yanking her head back as he pulled her bodily against him, so that his eyes bore down into hers.

His wife remained unperturbed. In fact, she carried on in her maniacal laughter, before she grinned mischievously at him, "Ooooh, husband is angry. Angry, angry Elijah...so sexy."

Elijah growled at her in warning, just as one of her hands reached out and cupped his hardening cock through his pants. He hissed in surprise at her bold touch, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as her hand moved over him seductively. He was lost to the subtle pleasure of it, but only for a moment. Her playful giggles brought him back to himself and his eyes flashed open, his other unoccupied hand reached to grab her wrist and pull her hand away from his person.

"My darling Eternity, I think you and I need to have a little chat in regards to your behavior tonight," he smiled humorlessly at her, speaking in a low, threatening voice. "I believe some sort of correction is in order, to ensure that you never behave so abhorrently again, especially when not in my presence."

Eternity shivered in pleasure at his words, her sapphire eyes blazed with lust.

He took a few steps away from her and held out his hand to her. "Come," he commanded.

She went with him willingly, placing her hand in his and letting him lead her up to the their bedroom. She remained unsteady on her heeled feet and half way up the stairs, Elijah lifted her into his arms to ensure she didn't fall. She clung to him with her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and giggling like a loon still. As she did, she began to lay kisses along his jaw and over the column of his throat.

"Hmm, I'm going to enjoy fucking you into the mattress tonight, love," Eternity whispered by his ear in a quiet growl, just as she took the lobe into her mouth and sucked on it briefly. "I'm going to make you scream for me."

Elijah pointedly ignored her taunts as he carried her into their bedroom, though his cock did hardened in response to them.

Once in the privacy of their room, he put his wife down on her feet carefully, ensuring that she was steady before releasing her completely. He might have been angry with her, but that didn't mean he had to be a beast.

Eternity continued to grin at him in that seductive way that made him harden even more. She moved away from him, stepping backwards until there was considerable distance between them. Then she turned mischievous as she reached for the side zipper of the rather sinfully short dress she wore and pealed the shinny stretchy material from her body, letting it pool around her feet. Once that was done, she was completely nude as she wore nothing underneath. She hopped up on the small table directly behind her, spreading her legs in bold invitation.

Elijah had to take a moment to compose himself, as the temptation to go to her, to let her lead, was great. Her body called to his powerfully. However, he quickly had control back and with one hand casually in his pants pocket, he approached her, cool and collectedly. He stopped just out of her reach, admiring the sight of Eternity's beauty.

"If you think that you are going to have control tonight, Sweetheart, I'm afraid you are very mistaken," Elijah told her, his voice gruff with his own lust. "No, after how abhorrently you have behaved, you will be submitting to me and my whims this night."

He watched as she shivered in pleasure again and heard a slight, almost inaudible moan escape her lips. She shifted on the table, her legs closing in an effort to contain her need. Eternity's eyes even fluttered shut, but only for a moment. They quickly flashed open with the blaze of challenge inside those sapphire depths.

"We shall see who makes who scream this night then," Eternity murmured with a smirk, the challenge evident.

In flash, Elijah was on her, pulling her from the table and speeding her into the wall by the door with his hand firmly around her throat.

"You dare to challenge me, Sweetheart?" He growled angrily. "After you allowed yourself to get drunk and let others touch what is mine, you dare to be so bold? Oh yes, my darling wife, I do believe correction is in order here. You've grown too bold, I'm afraid."

With that, he released her, but only so he could turn her around. She automatically put her hands on the wall to stop herself from colliding with it and even jutted out her backside in presentation to him. It was as if she knew what he was planning. Perhaps she did. After all, this wouldn't be the first time he had to correct his bride for misbehavior.

Elijah ordered her not to move, as he undid his belt and removed it. He stepped in behind her with the folded strip of leather in hand, reaching with the other to run over the soft globes tenderly, admiring her submissive position. Then he set to work, stepping back a little and then raised the belt, swinging it down upon her rounded cheeks with a loud crack.

Eternity cried out in pained pleasure. Her body rocked from it, the scent of her arousal spiked.

He did it again and again, bringing his belt down upon her backside harder with each strike, until she was a whimpering mess, slumped against the wall. Her abused flesh had turned red and even purplish in spots as she started to bruise. Of course, because of her accelerated healing, the marks upon her skin didn't last, though they did vanish slower than usual. Because of this, he was able to take a moment to admire his work, before they disappeared.

"More, Elijah," groaned Eternity, enjoying the rough treatment. "Please."

Elijah did as she requested, continuing to strike her harder, over and over again. Then once he was satisfied, he tossed the belt aside and reached with his hands to caress the globes he had just abused tenderly again. Then he proceeded to run a hand up her spine to watch her gasp and moan pleasurably at his touch. She seemed docile, submissive to him. How wrong he was to think that.

Taking him by surprise, Eternity turned on him suddenly with fire in her eyes. She grabbed him by the tie and tugged him to her harshly as she leaned back against the wall. He had to catch himself before he collided with her, caging her in with his hands splayed upon the wall by her head. His face was inches from hers.

"Are you quite done?" She smirked at him, as she released his tie and reached to grip the back of his neck with one hand, while the other reached down to palm his hard length through his pants as she had earlier. "I believe I said I was going to fuck you into the mattress, make you scream. I plan on doing just that, my love. I'm afraid I will not submit so easily."

With that, while he was distracted by her touch, Eternity pushed him back until he collided with the same table she had been sitting in when they entered the bedroom. He didn't have time to react before she was leaping up and wrapping herself around him, forcing him to hold her up or else she'd fall. She ground herself against him as her mouth descended upon his in heated passion. Her tongue forced it's way into his mouth, tasing him hungrily.

Realizing he had lost the control and the submission he sought, Elijah knew he had to get creative to gain both. As an idea came to him, he moved, carrying his wife over to the armchair by the window. He sat down with her straddling his lap, her mouth still latched onto his.

He tore his lips from hers forcefully, groaning in pleasure as hers found their way along his jaw and then down his neck. All the while her hips rocked into his, creating exquisite friction tat was driving him insane. He almost threw caution to the wind and took her right then and there, but managed to gain control over himself in the nick of time.

As she was distracted, Elijah reached over to open the drawer of the end table that was by the chair as discreetly and quickly as he could.

Once he had what he was looking for, he turned his attention back to the woman in his lap. Her hands cupped his neck as she laid kisses to his throat and he pulled them away, forcing them behind her back in one hand, catching Eternity by surprise. Her surprise only grew when the clicking sound echoed around them as he attached two golden cuffs to her wrists.

Eternity's mouth immediately dislodged from his throat as she sat back to stare at him in disbelief. She stilled upon him as she gazed at him, before her disbelief turned into an impressed smirk.

"Well done, Mr. Mikaelson," she said. "It seems you've managed to put us on equal footing."

Elijah couldn't help but grin up at her in return as he moved his hands to run along the bare flesh of her back sensually. "Oh I believe the footing is still unequal, but in my favor instead of yours, Sweetheart," he murmured dangerously, as he leaned in to lay kisses to her throat, while releasing his hold on her hands and lifted her up into his embrace as he rose from the chair.

The gold cuffs he had applied to her wrists were not linked, letting her retain mobility in the physical sense. However, her supernatural abilities were greatly reduced, giving him the advantage over her. She was a little bit weaker than him now, granting him the control over her he had sought. That left gaining her submission.

Elijah carried Eternity over to the large bed and deposited her upon it with her legs dangling over the side. He stood over her, enjoying the way she stretched over the mattress with her hands raised above her head. Then he stepped away and began to remove his own clothing, starting with his suit jacket, his tie, and unbuttoning his dress shirt in slow succession. Removing all these items, he leaned over his waiting wife.

He was about to speak, to taunt, when Eternity acted, rolling him over so that he was on his back with her straddling him. She grinned, before her mouth descended upon his throat and then moved lower over his chest, down his abdomen to stop at the hem of his pants. As she had moved, her body had dragged itself downward with her kisses erotically. She looked up at him from where she now knelt in the floor between his legs. Her hands palmed him yet again, making him throw his head back against the bed in frustration.

Worked up now, Elijah decided to let out all his fury. With vampire speed, he shifted the tables in his favor once again, moving from the bed and falling to his knees behind her. He fisted her hair in one hand and pulled her back so that her body bowed. He growled in her ear, "You will submit to me, Sweetheart, one way or another."

Then he shifted his grip, grabbing the back of her neck and shoving her head into mattress, forcing her to turn her head as to not be smothered. Holding Eternity there, he reached with his other hand and undid his pants, releasing himself from the confines of the restricting material. He didn't waste time in moving between her legs and lining up with her slick entrance.

Without further ado, Elijah slammed inside her to the hilt, causing his wife to cry out in pleasure. He stilled, savoring the feeling of her walls wrapped snuggling around him. When she tried to rock back against him, take things into her own hands, he gripped her hip in his unoccupied hand with a near bone crushing hold to force her still. She obeyed immediately and stopped trying to move against his wishes, submitting to him finally.

Smirking in victory, he pulled out almost all the way slowly, only to slam back into her harder than before. He did this over and over again until he was slamming into her with abandon. All the while, he listened to Eternity's cries as he rocked into her roughly, enjoying the begging words that fell from her lips in accompaniment with her screams.

"I wish those men you kissed at the bar could hear you right now," he growled at her, followed by a particularly hard thrust. "I should have taken you back there and took you in front of them all, so everyone would know just to whom you belong."

Eternity only whined and moaned in response.

Elijah didn't care about anything, but reaching completion, as that particular fantasy danced through his mind. That, along with the very idea of spilling into his wife's tight, wet heat, made his pleasure escalate higher and higher. Instinct took control of him as he carried on slamming into her, watching as her body jarred foreword and then pushed back with each of his movements.

It wasn't long before he was reaching his peak, coming with a roar. In blinding pleasure, he leaned over her, pulling her head back quickly by the scruff of her neck as he let his vampire visage show and bit into the soft column to feed. He felt Eternity's walls spasm and clamp down on his still hard cock when he did as orgasm suddenly took her. She cried out into the room without care as her body seized. Then once he was finished feeding from her, she slumped back over on the bed.

Elijah had thought that he had her complete submission, that she was his to control for the night, but he soon found out it was quite to the contrary.

They rested there, just as they were for a time, with him peppering sweet kisses to her spine and shoulder. Eternity was quiet and still, leaving him to believe that he had won, that he had tamed her for the evening.

How wrong he was.

Just when Elijah was letting his guard down in his belief to having won in their battle for dominance, Eternity turned on him, forcing him out of her as she whirled around to face him. The way she looked in that moment could only be described in one word; feral. Her sapphire eyes were alit with a passionately wild fire in them that took his breath away - and immediately had him back on guard.

However, it was too late - she had gained the upper hand.

Eternity reached for him, grasping the sides of his face and kissing him breathlessly. Then she released his lips, gazed at him hungrily, and proceeded to push him onto his back in a not so gentle fashion. In a daze, he watched as she climbed over him, positioning herself over his still fully hardened length and slamming down onto him without warning.

The surprise of it caused such great pleasure to his already sensitive flesh that he threw his head back and cried out into the room, much as she had just moments before. His hands automatically reached to grip her hips tightly, just to have something to ground himself to as intense pleasure took him. Elijah didn't hinder her as she began to move over him, taking him in and nearly out of her body with the same intensity he had used upon her.

It was exquisite to the highest degree. So much so that he didn't even care that he had suddenly lost control over his wife. Having her submission was a desire that had been quickly replaced by this indescribable pleasure of her taking control, taking what she wanted from his body, paying him back for the rough treatment.

Eternity didn't slow nor stop. She simply kept riding Elijah hard and fast with her blazing eyes staring down at him, as he gasped and moaned loudly. He let her have her way, knowing that despite the restrains upon her supernatural abilities, she'd find a way to have it anyway. Not that he minded. He found this feral version of his wife intoxicating, enjoying the way she took her pleasure without care.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to peak a second time, as she rode him to completion. They both screamed into the room as they came together. Eternity threw her head back as her body seized, as did his. He gripped her hips so tight in orgasm that if she hadn't been an immortal, he would have shattered the bones beneath his hands.

In the aftermath, Eternity collapsed on him, burying her face in his neck as she came down. He held her to him, cupping the back of her head with one hand and letting the other trail her slightly dampened back.

"I love you, Elijah," whispered his lady, hoarsely with sleepiness, once she could speak again.

Elijah smiled, "I love you too, Sweetheart."

Soon after, Eternity fell asleep, most likely due to the alcohol she had been drinking, leaving him to maneuver them both into the bed without waking her. He managed successfully to put her to bed, climbing in next to her and watching as she slept peacefully.

The next morning, Elijah rose for the day before his wife woke, leaving her to sleep in.

He showered and dressed, then went down the corridor into the dinning room, where he found his brother Niklaus reading a newspaper and enjoying his morning tea. He was alone.

"Good morning, Elijah," the hybrid greeted him without looking up, though there was a lecherous look upon his face. "It seems you had quite the night. I must say, the dead could hear the screams of passion coming from your room last night. Well done, Brother! Is that why your lady is not with you now? Did you shag her into a blissful coma perhaps?"

Elijah rolled his eyes at his little brother's perverted questions, before sitting down to some tea. "That is none of your business, Niklaus," he replied as he sipped from his teacup.

"Actually, I shagged myself into a blissful coma by riding your brother's cock, if you must know, Niklaus," called Eternity from the doorway.

Both men looked up and saw the haggard looking immortal, dressed haphazardly in a dress, come slowly into the room, holding her head as if she had a headache. Elijah noticed the gold cuffs still hanging from her wrists, as she unceremoniously sat down in the chair next to him, wincing a bit as she did. The older Original was concerned for her, while Niklaus simply found her miserable state amusing.

"Ugh! Remind me never to touch elvish wine again," she groaned, as she leaned on the table.

"What's the matter, Sister?" Niklaus smirked. "Got a pounding headache from all the partying you did last night?"

Elijah reached over and rubbed her neck gently in sympathy.

"I didn't think that immortals like yourself could get hangovers," Elijah's brother carried on teasingly. "Must hurt like a bitch."

Eternity groaned again, "Elvish wine is different. It causes an immortal's healing factor to slow, giving it almost the same nasty kick as mortal alcohol does to humans, especially if consumed in great quantities. Now, Nik, do shut up."

The hybrid chuckled and rose from his seat, taking his leave of them without another word.

Once he was gone, Elijah turned to his wife and sighed, "I hope this means that you'll have more discernment next time you go out with the girls. I do not know if you recall what I said last night, but I told you that next time I wouldn't be so kind, should I find out you misbehaved."

"Yes, yes, I remember," she waved him off dismissively. "You don't have to worry. I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon, if ever. Oh, my head!"

He sighed and shook his head at her pathetic state, he got up and then lifting Eternity out of her chair, into his arms. "Come on, Sweetheart, back to bed with you," he said to her quietly, as to not aggravate her condition.

With that, he sent her off to rest, hoping that this little adventure the night before would be the last for a very, very long time. Though he had enjoyed last night, he never wanted to hear of her misbehavior again. If she were to misbehave, it was to be with him, in the most deliciously erotic ways only they were allowed to share.

**The End**


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye, Hello

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

**Summary**: Lost to monster behind the red door, Elijah goes on a killing spree, killing anyone who dared to stand in his way and even a few innocent bystanders. Eternity attempts to bring him back from the brink, but her pleas fail to reach him. Therefore, in a desperate act, she leaves him, which does the trick to free him from the monster. Devastated, he believes all is lost, but then she returns one day and he takes her for a drive to apologize - and to beg her to stay.

**Author's Note**: This is based on a request from Tumblr! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson was a man of impeccable taste and flawless control. He never raged. He always remained cool, collected, and rational, unlike his more hot tempered brother, Niklaus or his bloodthirsty brother, Kol. Because of this, he was often more terrifying to his enemies than his brothers, but also more capable of mercy.

However, Esther, his witch mother, had devastated that control he had in a twisted mind game that left him fractured and untethered from it. He went on a rampage, becoming as mercilessly violent as his hybrid brother, but worse, for he had no mental stability to speak of and slaughtered others in cold blood. He tore through his family's enemies, killing many in the name of protecting his family, no matter if they deserved death or not.

Elijah's wife, Eternity Mikaelson, had bore witness to these terrible acts that would have left the sane version of himself horrified by his own actions. She attempted to reach him, time and time again. She tried to call him back from the darkness, to help him cage the monster behind the red door, but not even her pleas could bring him back to his sanity.

Finally, she couldn't take anymore. While she refused to kill him, she also couldn't stay and watch him descend further into darkness. She believed that a separation might do him some good, that maybe it would wake him up from the black void of horrific violence. It was a gamble, as it could have the opposite effect and make his out of control behavior worse, but these were desperate times and she'd do anything to get her husband back.

That had been a month ago and quite frankly, it had worked. Eternity leaving him had the right effect, calling Elijah back to himself at last. However, he remained grieved. Of course he did. His wife had left him because of his inexcusable behavior.

Instead of being a murderous beast, the Original divulged into a mournful and lonely man, haunted by his own choices. There seemed to be no hope for him, only a more painful darkness - one without his wife by his side.

Then, when all seemed forever lost, Eternity came home!

Elijah found her standing on the balcony of their bedroom one night, as he sought solitude for himself. At first he didn't believed she was there. At first he thought he was seeming things. Yet, it wasn't a hallucination. She was really standing there with her back toward him and her long white hair billowing loosely all around her.

He moved as casually as he could toward her, coming to stand in the doorway that lead out onto the balcony, not daring to move any closer. "Hello, Sweetheart," he murmured cautiously.

Eternity turned gracefully to look at him over her shoulder. She did not smile and there was a deep sadness in those sapphire eyes of hers as she gazed at him. Furthermore, she didn't speak. It was as though she was waiting for him to say something.

In truth, he didn't know how to begin. He didn't know what to say.

Then he remembered what they used to do when they had arguments. After some time to cool off, they would come together to try and resolve whatever rift lay between them, while trying to avoid prying ears. To do this, they would always jump in his car and go for a drive, driving to the lake front on the other side of town, where they would park and talk until they had finally rebuilt whatever bridge had been broken between them.

This was certainly one of those situations.

"Let's go for a drive," Elijah quietly requested, unsure if he should. "We can talk privately."

Eternity remained perfectly still. She didn't blink or seem to breathe as she looked at him blankly.

He thought she was going to reject his suggestion. He worried that she was going to tell him that it was over between them and that she was leaving for good. He held his breath as he waited for her to say something - anything!

"Very well," murmured Eternity finally. "Let's go."

Letting out the breath he had been holding in his relief, Elijah lead her out of the bedroom and down through the courtyard to the basement garage where the cars were kept. They climbed into his black Porsche Panamera and quickly drive away into the night, heading toward the lake.

They didn't talk the whole way, waiting until they reached their destination to do so.

Once they were parked in front of the beach, Elijah shut his car off and turned toward Eternity. "I want to apologize for...well, everything," he began. "I never meant to hurt you or to drive you away with my actions. When my mother broke me, I lost all sense of control. The monster within came forth, untethered from my carefully laid discipline over myself. I'm sorry. I swear to you to do better, to be better."

Much to his surprise, the ethereal beauty smiled softly, "I understand. In truth, the note I think about it, the more I realize that I should have rescued you sooner from that harpy. Then perhaps this whole thing could have been avoided."

"This isn't your fault," insisted Elijah. "Only my mother and myself are to blame."

"We are all to blame," she responded. "Even so, neither of us are strangers to violence or death, killing those who deserve it. We both would do anything to protect those we love. However, what you were doing, what you were becoming, was far beyond that desire. You were killing people unnecessarily, those that didn't deserve death. Quite frankly, you were acting like Niklaus or better yet, like Kol."

"I know," he admitted.

Eternity gazed at him contemplatively, "It does seem as if you have recovered from your brokenness or at least, you have begun to. The light of your humanity has returned to your eyes. I can see it there."

"I have recovered," he nodded, reaching over to brush back the soft hair that framed her face and then cup the side of her neck tenderly. "Listen to me, I'll never put you through something like this again. I'll never lose control again. I won't be so easily broken. Ever. I promise you that."

The ethereal beauty grew deadly serious, "I should hope not, because next time, I won't be able to simply walk away. As it is, I shouldn't have this time. If there is a reoccurrence of this madness, I will do whatever is necessary to put a stop to it. So we will have to be vigilant in ensuring I am not forced into a situation where I will have to stand against you, or worse, be forced to live my life without you."

"You won't," said Elijah with determination.

His wife leaned forward until her nose was nearly touching his, reaching to cup his cheek lovingly as she whispered, "Good. I love you, Elijah."

Then she kissed him passionately, her tongue prying his mouth open and darting inside urgently.

From there, things took a heated turn quickly. Elijah felt his body respond to her needy kiss immediately. Not one to be outdone, he took control of the situation, fisting the hair at the back of her head and tugging her head back so that their mouths disconnected. He stared at her lustfully and she mirrored him, licking her lower lip with a hooded gaze.

Without a word, his mouth reattached itself to hers in a demanding kiss, his tongue dipping into hers this time. Their tongues battled for dominance until Eternity finally relented, letting him taste her throughly. He listened as she moaned into his mouth, while the delicious scent of her arousal waffled up to his nose.

"I missed you," Elijah murmured against her lips, between kisses.

Eternity smiled lovingly, with lust sparkling in her eyes. Then she grabbed his face in her hands. "It's been too long. Make love to me, Elijah," she moaned, drawing her mouth towards his again. "Fuck me."

He groaned and growled, closing his eyes briefly as her words stirred his own lust for her to new heights. Then opening them again, he smirked cheekily at her, "There is a difference between making love and fucking, Sweetheart. Therefore, the questions is: which one do you want? To make love or to fuck?"

Eternity gave a warning growl of her own at his playfulness. She took matters into her own hands then, bringing his mouth to hers and kissing him hungrily. As she did, she transported them into the backseat of his car magically. She had him sitting in the center with her straddling his lap, while she continued to kiss him needfully. Her hips rocked, grinding into him, making him hard beneath her.

His wife's little hands set to work removing his clothes. First, she stripped him of his suit jacket with his help, then she undid his tie, tossing both over the front passenger seat. Her hands deftly reached and began undoing the buttons of his shirt until she had his shirt open enough to touch the bare skin of his chest with her soft hands.

Elijah pulled his mouth from hers to gaze up at her briefly before he once again took back control. He took the flimsy fabric of her silky dress, knowing she was bare beneath, and tore it from her body in two strips that he tosses aside aimlessly. Immediately, his mouth latched onto her throat, suckling and nipping at it with his human teeth, while his hands ran up her back beneath her long wisps of white hair. Then his mouth trailed lower to kiss over her collarbone and then over one breast, as his hand reached to kneed the other one.

The immortal queen moaned and leaned back to give him better access. She gripped the back of his head, holding him to her, as she enjoyed his attentions. Then, a short while later, she gently pushed him back against the seat and quickly returned his affections in kind. She kissed along his jaw and then his neck, taking things further by reaching a hand between their bodies and undoing his pants and reaching inside to caress his hardened length.

The Original leaned his head back and let out a throaty groan as he bucked into her touch. He watched her face as she grinned at him, bitting her lower lip mischievously as she stroked him.

"Impatient, are we? Elijah smirked, as he panted slightly.

Without missing a beat, she nodded, "Yes!"

Then Eternity removed her hand from his cock, but not before lining him up with her entrance. She lifted herself fluidly and slammed down onto his length until he was buried to the hilt inside her.

They both threw their heads back and groaned loudly at the sensation of being joined.

Eternity didn't sit still for long and began a swift pace, moving up and down on him rapidly. As she did, her mouth descend upon his again, kissing him breathlessly with her tongue keeping time with her hips. Her hands cupped his neck, keeping him there as she kissed him passionately.

Because of the urgency in their need for each other, it didn't take long for them both to reach their peaks. This was especially true as Elijah began to rock up into her as she descended, over and over again. Soon, her walls were fluttering around him as pleasure took hold and then they clamped down, squeezing him as she came, tearing her mouth from his as she did to cry out into the air.

Her orgasm triggered his own. With a few more thrusts, he was spilling into her with a loud roar that he muffled by burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Elijah allowed them to rest, but only more a moment. He was not quite done. He wanted more.

Before long, he was changing positions, pushing Eternity onto her back against the backseat of his car, while he hovered over her. He grinned down at her, brushing back her hair as he gazed lovingly at her. He enjoyed the way she smiled back, glad to know that she had forgiven him for his wrongs.

Then, after briefly kissing her lips, the Original moved into position, thrusting into her with one hard push, seating himself inside her to the hilt again. Eternity's limbs wrapped around him tightly as she was once more filled by his still hard cock. Her mouth found his as well, kissing him without stop as he began to move inside her.

He pulled out slowly, enjoying the way her walks clung to him as he did, and then slammed back inside hard. He moved this way at a steady pace, finding the perfect rhythm that had his lady panting and moaning, begging him for more in between kisses. He held her close, as he brought them both to their peaks again.

"Please, Elijah," Eternity panted quietly in his ear. "More...more! I'm so...close!"

With her pleas, Elijah moved harder - faster. He slammed into his lovely wife that clung to him tightly as she was growing closer to falling off the edge, feeling his own body following suit all over again.

Then Eternity's walls clamped down on his cock for a second time as her orgasm took her. Her limbs tightened around him as her body seized.

As before, her end triggered Elijah's and he spilled into her once more. This time, instinct took hold and his vampire visage emerged to sink his fangs into the ethereal beauty's neck. He drank from her greedily, enjoying the taste of her sweet blood, while simultaneously triggering Eternity to experience a third orgasm that closely followed the previous one.

Once Elijah had his fill, he dislodged his fangs and let his human visage return, lazily lapping at the stray bits of blood from the already healed puncture wounds on her neck. He rested there with his face buried in her neck, finding contentment in letting her hold onto him as they came down from their pleasure highs.

"I love you, Elijah," Eternity murmured contentedly, as she cradled his head in her hand. "I have missed you so much."

"Does this mean you're coming home, Sweetheart?" Elijah asked with a small smile, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her. "Does this mean you'll stay?"

The immortal beauty laughed slightly, "Of course it does! In fact, I hope to never have to leave your side again. I want to be here with you always."

Shifting and sitting up slightly, so that he could look at her face, the Original kissed her forehead and then rested his against hers as he whispered, "I swear, you and I will never be forced to separate again. We _will_ remain together - always and forever."

Eternity smiled lovingly at him and nodded, "Yes, always and forever."

**The End**


End file.
